Lost Time Record
by WriterMNP
Summary: Foxy, el amaba las Sonrisas de los demás. Freddy y Bonnie...Amaban divertir a los niños, Y Chica adoraba alimentarlos. Pero eso solo es 'Expediente del pasado perdido'. Lydan no lo sabía, y lo único que quiere, es descubrir todo aquello que ha sido guardado y ocultado por años. –"Son almas que están atrapadas, están aquí, siendo castigadas desde 1987". [Finalizado]
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes/noches/días. Aquí Holly se reporta con este nuevo fic (el cual pienso terminar) de uno de mis videojuegos viciosos, "Five nights at Freddy's". Bien, espero que les agrade este pequeño y sencillo escrito, lo hice con amor (¿). ¡Ah!, casi se me olvida. En este fic son 7 víctimas (Los 5 niños desaparecidos, la victima del la mordida la cual lamentablemente murió, y el niño que muere fuera de las instalaciones. Si te han tocado los mini-games de la segunda entrega de FNAF, sabrás a lo que me refiero.) y todos son humanizados. Bien, comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, si no a Scott Cawthon. Y mucho menos el OC que se insertara en esta historia, Lydan Murtons. Este sexy OC pertenece a a la Autora 'Karoru Gengar'. Ósea, nada de este fic me pertenece, solo el escrito y la idea, supongo. Soy libre de demandas sociedad.**_

_**Advertencia: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Robots Humanizados, Yaoi (leve) Y parejas que se muchos odian y otros aman. En fin. Mala ortografía, ideas bizarras y/o tontas, alguna que otra mala palabra, entre más. Ya lo advertí.  
**_****

Lydan era así, era solo su jodida culpa que ÉL se encontrara en ese MOMENTO en la jodida PIZZERÍA de 'Freddy Fazbear', huyendo como cualquier gay abandonado por su pareja. Agradecía su mejora física de los últimos 3 meses, puesto a que eso le estaba ayudando a casi escapar del montón de animatronicos que le perseguían en ese momento. "Casi".  
Aún por más que Jeremy Fitzgerald, antiguo guardia y viejo amigo de Lydan, le había dicho que no saliera corriendo a media noche ni por la más mínima razón, lo hiso, y ahora se encontraba huyendo de al menos 2 robots humanoides, Toy Chica y BonBon (N/A: Si alguien sabe cómo se llama realmente Toy Bonnie, ponedlo en los comentarios.).

Paso por todas las _Party Room, _Hasta _Show stage, _donde un sonriente muchacho de melena Castaña le esperaba, con una sonrisa. Tuvo que detenerse de golpe al encontrar su única salida bloqueada, al igual que sus alrededores. Venga, no había ni siquiera la 3era noche y ya estaba directamente en su fin.  
No era necesario seguir luchando, al fin y al cabo, no valdría la pena. Sonrío de forma nerviosa, al ver como de manera cinemática, toda su vida pasaba frente a él.

– Esperen…¡No puedo morir así, virgen y sin haber amado!. – Y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento al chico de cabellos castaños, mientras posaba una mano en estos, de manera tanto dramática como estúpida.  
Tan solo los que les rodeaba les miraba de manera extrañada y rara. Todo fue así hasta que cierto chico de cabellera celeste, decidió hablar.

– ¿Cuál es tu edad, mocoso? Eres demasiado inmaduro…  
– En primera, No soy ningún mocoso, tengo 19 años, ya soy mayor de edad. – Demasiado orgullo, o al menos así lo clasifico la autora. – Y en segunda, No soy inmaduro, Conejo travestido. –

Imagínense el humor de mujer cuando es insultada, y está en su periodo. ¿Ya? Pues…así mismo se encontraba BonBon en ese momento.  
Y mucho peor, ya qué Toy Chica y Toy Freddy tuvieron que tomarlo de los brazos, para que no terminara matando al joven guardia.  
Lydan sonrió de manera victoriosa, al ver que su plan había funcionado y tenía aquella gran puerta con la palabra 'Salida' grabada libre. Con la poca energía que le quedaba en su cuerpo, se lanzo hacía su única esperanzadora salida. Pasando al lado de los 3 robots principales, tomo la perilla de aquella puerta, mientras sudaba fríamente ante sus grandes nervios y ansias que le dominaban.

– ¡Jaque mate, basuras mal hechas!, Adiosito ~.

Su tono de voz, vanidoso, indicaba victoria, mientras jalaba la puerta para poder irse de aquel maldito.  
¿Cuánto más tardaría ese mocoso en recordar?

1,2, 3…

– Oh Shit…

Dejo de colocar fuerza en la perilla, mientras sudaba y sonreía como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Por qué mierda no había recordado que el dueño cerraba con llave, y este se la llevaba?, Estaba jodido, y mucho…

– Con que… "Basuras mal hechas", ¿No?. – Esta vez, quien hablo fue la muchachita de cabello rubio, cuerpo bien hecho y vestimenta amarilla. La pollita no pudo más que sonreír mientras que sus compañeros se acercaban peligrosamente al chico de ojos chocolates, el cual solo balbuceaba y maldecía por donde quiera.  
Iba a morir y de eso estaba seguro. ¿Un milagro?, Por favor, eso es puro cuento de hadas… ¿O No?, muy adentro de él deseaba que ocurriera alguno, que le ayudase y salvase.

Y como si dios hubiera escuchado cada plegaria por parte del Humano, su milagro llego. Algo frío y fuerte le levanto del suelo, tomándolo de su cadera y alzándolo lo suficiente para que los 3 animatronicos no le alcanzaran. Suspiro aliviado, mientras secaba el sudor acumulado en su frente.

– A partir del próximo domingo… iré a misa…Lo juró Dios…

Estaba a punto de llorar de alegría, y eso le hacía ver cada vez más patético pero por favor… ¿Qué harías tu si estuvieras en su situación?.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, volteo a ver a su salvador, y con tan solo verlo… bueno, digamos que la soda que había tomado antes de empezar su turno, ya le había mojado los pantalones.

– ¿Mangle?. – Musito de forma miedosa mientras su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, esto hiso que la peliblanca de traje rosa entrelazado con amarillo, soltara una risita.

–La misma ~. – Exclamó divertida mientras le dedicaba al guardia una de las sonrisas más cálidas que podía dar, mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños del chico, lo cual hiso que se sonrojara levemente. Claro, aún no sentía confianza de todo, ese jodida lugar era el mismo infierno con fachada de pizzería infantil.

¿Raro, No? Eso mismo se preguntaba Lydan. Primero tres animatronicos dominados como los "Super amiguitos" lo quieren asesinar, y después, viene ella y le salva, aún siendo amiga de los otros 3.  
Observo como la Peliblanca le dedicaba una sonrisa intimidante a los tres chicos que se encontraban en el suelo, como diciéndoles "O lo dejan, o les parto su bella cara como a Bonnie".  
Todos sabían que hacer enojar a Mangle, era invocar a la Misma Yuno Gasai, así que no se molestaron en discutir con ella, y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Mangle sonrió con alegría, mientras comenzaba a moverse por el techo, ya que ese era su territorio. Y esto solo incomodo y aterro al joven guardia nocturno.

– ¿A d-donde me llevas?.  
– A _Kid's Cove,_ creo que es el lugar más seguro donde no pueden entrar.

Y estaba en lo cierto, pues al menos nadie se molestaba en verla o al menor pasar por aquellos rumbos. Era una habitación sucia y sin mantenimiento, pues desde que la joven de orbes Amarillezcos se convirtió en una atracción de "Arma y desarma", nadie se había molestado en darle mantenimiento nuevamente a aquel sombrío y oscuro lugar.  
Al llegar, bajo cuidadosamente al chico al igual que ella, mientras se sentaba frente a él.

– O-Oye…No es que me m-moleste estar aquí o que me de miedo t-tu presencia pero… supuestamente estoy trabajando, Shuu. – El tono del chico fue cambiando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en uno más serio y realista, observando de igual manera ala robot frente a él. Aparentando ser fuerte por fuera, cagandose de miedo por dentro.

– Wooh, entonces…¡Si eres el mismo Lydan Murtons! , Ellos se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando te vean...Por cierto, ¿Shuu?  
– ¿A qué te refieres con ellos?, Y… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...  
– Con respecto a tu última pregunta, recuerda que todos nosotros, los "Toy" tenemos reconocimiento facial. Tu nombre es Lydan Murtons. Tu madre murió no hace mucho y tu herm-..  
– Bien, Bien, con eso es suficiente. Ya entendí pero… ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?.  
– ¡Ah!, pues me refiero a tus viejos amigos, Ya sabes… Foxy, Bonnie, Chica y Freddy.

El tono qué utilizo sonaba más alegre de lo normal, y a cualquiera le hubiera asustado, pero simplemente…el de orbes Chocolates estaba sorprendido. ¿Había dicho sus nombres?, Entonces… ¿No fueron desechados?.

–… ¿Dónde…Donde están ellos?... – Hasta tragar su propia saliva le costaba, sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, como los galopees de un caballo.  
– ¿Llevas aquí tres noches y no te has dado cuenta? Pff… Se encuentran al lado mío, en _Parts and service.  
_  
Increíble… era la palabra que definía la situación. ¿Cuántos años eran? Ah, si… tres, tres malditos años creyendo que sus mejores amigos, por más raro que suene, habían sido desechados y hechos basura por el maldito psicópata dueño del restaurante…para que repentinamente dijeran que están ahí, vivos.

– ¿Lydan?, ¿Murtons?...¡Murtons!.

La chillona y fuerte voz de la chica con capa morada, hiso que saliera de sus pensamientos, mientras sacudía fuertemente su cabeza.

– Lo siento… es solo qué…es tan increíble… qué ellos estén vivos… ¡ I-Ire a verlos!

Estuvo a punto de salir, pero la mano de Mangle le detuvo. Fue ahí cuando lo recordó. Los demás animatronicos querían matarlo y Bla bla bla… En fin. Suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba a la muchacha con una cara de suplica, esta solo suspiro.

– Bien, Bien…Te acompañare a con ellos…Pero, primero debes responderme algo.  
– Ah…está bien. ¿Qué cosa?  
– ¿Por qué me llamaste 'Shuu' hace unos momentos?...

No era necesario que respondiera, pues Mangle sabía todo aquello gracias a su reconocimiento facial, pero quería que el le dijera todo. Y Lydan, bueno, estaba en estado de Shock.

– S-Shuu…

Sentía como su vista se nublaba cada vez más. Carajo, ¿Estaba llorando?.  
Bueno, a decir verdad…aquello era su punto más débil en realidad.

**.-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Por cierto… ni se ilusionen, porque no será un Mangle x Lydan. En realidad es un cuadro amoroso… pero necesito aclarar primero puntos fuertes para poder avanzar, así que será un poco largo en fic. Agradezco a Karoru Gengar por prestar Su oc, el cual me ayudara mucho en la historia. (Prometo no quitar el Lydan x Freddy 3 ).  
Bueno, ¡Dejad tu comentario si te ha gustado el capitulo! Y el próximo capitulo aparecerán más personas ewe.  
Es corto, lo se, pero lo hago desde celular. Bueno, gracias por leer!**

**Jaa ne!**

**-HollyKanonCreep**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello…¡Hello, hello! *Holly usa voz de PhoneGuy*.  
Wuah, primero que nada, Agradezco a Las autoras Shinoby Nehory y Karoru Gengar que fueron las primeras en dejar su Review en este Fanfic °-° ¡Os agradezco mucho Sempai's! Y bueno, no les hablo de nada más. Estoy muy emocionada con esto y pienso en terminarlo…Bien, sin más excusas, qué comience el Show.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, si no al Sexy Scott. Tampoco me pertenece el OC de esta historia, Lydan Murtons, este pertenece a mi Sempai Karoru Gengar. (Sempai I love you.)**

**Advertencias {Las advertencias son para todo el fic}: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Yaoi (Leve), confusiones, mala ortografía, malas palabras, etc. No digan que no les advertí.**

**.-**

– ¿Por qué me llamaste 'Shuu' hace unos momentos?...

No era necesario que respondiera, pues Mangle sabía todo aquello gracias a su reconocimiento facia, pero quería que él le dijera todo. Y Lydan, bueno, estaba en Shock.

–S-Shuu…

Sentía como su vista se nublaba cada vez más. Carajo, ¿Estaba llorando?.  
Bueno, a decir verdad…aquello era su punto más débil en realidad.

**.-**

El sonido del ventilador que al parecer, jamás acababa su batería, era lo único que solía sacarle de sus casillas. Pero bueno, esa había sido una noche muy atareada y movida después de todo.

–Maldita sea la hora en la que pedí este trabajo…

El reloj en su muñeca sonó. 4:00 AM.  
Vaya qué aquella noche parecía aún más eterna de lo normal. Y no se molestaba en quejarse, para nada. Maldecía desde bajas hasta altas, desde al viejo dueño Fredbear hasta a los animatronicos de mejillas coloradas. Y Todo por culpa de una zorrita estropeada que le había amargado la noche.  
Demonios, ¿Cuándo dejaría de culparse por aquello que sucedió hace años?, tal vez nunca…parecía ser un trauma que le jodería la vida.

Los ojos del chico se encontraban hinchados y rojos, pues a quien no después de tanto llorar.  
Aunque después de todo… le sintió bien el hacerlo, desecho su ira que había guardado por años. Aquel Odio, rencor e ira combinados que había dominado y acumulado su ser, habían sido desechados en tan solo unas pequeñas e insignificantes lágrimas de nada.

Por un lado, estaba maldiciendo a Mangle, hablando desde lo que le paso hasta lo que le sucedería, pues había revivido una parte frágil, muy frágil de su pasado. Pero por otro, estaba agradecido, pues había desechado todo el mal que le estaba consumiendo y matando en vida.  
Y Supo que al dejarla ahí, e irse de una manera tan rencorosa y grosera, no fue la mejor opción. Ya qué ella fue quien le salvo y ayudo de escapar de los robots humanizados hace unas cuantas horas.  
Y sin olvidarse de que es uno de los animatronicos que más había sufrido…o al menos así los clasificaba él.

Con uno de los pañuelos que se encontraba en el escritorio, limpio las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus pupilas, mientras vigilaba cada cuarto desde la Tableta digital.

– Veamos…Oh, Bonbon, ahora te dedicas a tocar, ¿No?

Exclamó burlonamente al conejito azul, el cual, se encontraba en _Party Room 3_, tocando una guitarra roja, pero a la expectativa del guardia, era una pose para llamar la atención.

– Wooh, viejo… Me saliste más puta que Toy Chica.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de los 'Toy', simplemente, adoraba molestarlos de vez en cuando. En especial ala figurada mejorada del viejo Bonnie. Já, ¿Pensáis que está mal de la cabeza? Descuiden, la autora también piensa eso. Escucho unos pasos, a lo cual le llevo a bajar la tableta, y con la lámpara que poseía, alumbrar el pasillo frente a él.

– Woh, Chica, ¿Sabes que esa pose te hace ver más puta qué Bonbon?  
– Mocoso de mierda…

La pollita no sabía cómo reaccionar, si seguir con el estúpido juego de Freddy, ó matar de una vez por todas a ese maldito mocoso.  
En las pocas semanas que había estado en servicio, nunca había conocido a alguien que le insultara de una manera tan vulgar y fácil. Lydan decidió colocarse la máscara, mientras qué ala rubia no le quedo otra opción más que irse. Suspiro aliviado mientras volvía a las cámaras de seguridad después de haberse quitado la máscara.  
Pasó a la cámara dirigida a _Kid's Cove_, encontrándose con una inmovible Mangle en ella. La jodida culpa llego a su ser, y bueno, ya saben cómo se sentirá uno al sentir tanta culpa junta.  
Y fue ahí cuando lo recordó, cambiando rápidamente a la cámara 08. Un cuarto totalmente oscuro, con el título de _Parts and Service. _Os juró que el pobre muchacho no veía ni una mierda, hasta que recordó el flash que contenían las cámaras.  
Gracias tecnología.

–Oh shit…

Su sorpresa fue aún más sorpresa al encontrarse con la poca visibilidad que le brindaba la cámara. Conforme la cámara se movía, pudo observar con mayor certeza a dos de sus viejos amigos.  
Por una parte, observo la destrozada figura de Bonnie, la cual era la más visible entre todas. Por otra, pudo observar la cabeza de Freddy, que se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo. ¿Qué mierda les habían hecho?  
Esto solo hiso que sus malditas ganas de ir a verlos, fueran cada vez más fuertes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de su asiento, importándole un comino si Bonbon llegaba por la tubería de su lado derecho. Con la Tableta en sus manos, y sin olvidarse antes de darle cuerda a la caja, se dirijo hacia aquel cuarto donde se encontraban los robots que tanto quería y/o amaba. Juraba que los ayudaría, pero claro, el solo no podría, tendría que necesitar al menos alguien más…

**.-**

¿Nunca se preguntaron que tanto podía aguantar un guardia dentro de la máscara? Pues yo les daré la respuesta, según con la capacidad del de orbes chocolates.  
3 Minutos, 55 segundos.  
¿Qué?, ¿Creen que es poco? Entonces vayan ustedes a conseguir una y me dicen que tanto duraron, porque esa jodida mascara es un puto asador de primera.

Ni se indigno a tocar la puerta, así que entro rápidamente ala recamara de _Kid's cove,_ quitándose la máscara y jadeando de una manera épica. Veamos… Mascara marca asador + 1 Animatronico súper travestido persiguiéndote + Un maratón de pocos metros que jamás habías hecho en tu vida… Podía causarte un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento, ¿No?

– ¿Lydan? – Esa voz…Conocía esa voz por donde quiera que la escuchara…era la voz de ella. Con rapidez y un gesto de asombro en su rostro, volteo a ver al dueño de la voz. Sin embargo, su sorpresa se vio desvanecida al ver que era Mangle. Mierda, ¿Ya se había vuelto loco?

– Ah, Mangle… – musito, o más bien, balbuceo al ver ala robot frente a él. Trago saliva, pues sabía perfectamente que el temperamento de la PeliBlanca no era el mejor que digamos. – Bueno, necesito tu ayuda… ya qué bueno, eres a quien le da más miedo a los demás y bueno…– Jodido orgullo, venga, vamos…Dilo. – Perdón por actuar con tanta hipocresía hace algunas horas… pero, supongo que ya sabrás el porqué actué de esa forma…–

Mangle sonrió satisfecha de aquello, pues debía reconocer que el siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso…o al menos así lo catalogaba su reconocimiento facial.  
–No importa, y claro, te ayudare. – La zorrita colgó nuevamente de las tuberías que amenazaban con desplomarse en cualquier momento, pero en fin, no le importo. – Claro, si me cuentas él porque me llamaste 'Shuu', ¿Vale? – Con sumo cuidado, tomo al chico por la cintura con uno de los cables que sobresalían de ella, mientras salía de aquel lugar polvoroso y se destinaban ala muy famosa _Parts and service_(N/A: Si es posible, favor de leer de aquí en adelante con la canción de 'Shirushi' de Lisa, o más bien, tercer ending de SAO 2.).  
– Eres resistente, ¿No?... – Sonrío levemente ante la resistencia que mostraba la de orbes Amarillezcos. Simplemente, le recordaba demasiado a ella. Suspiro pesadamente, y se dedico a hablar mientras el recorrido comenzaba. – Veras, mi madre fue una de las mejores personas que me pudo apoyar… y Shuu, también. Shuu fue mi primer hermanita, adoptiva, pero fue mi hermana. – Un gran nudo en la garganta del castaña se formo. Hablar de eso era demasiado duro. – En cierta forma, tú me recuerdas mucho a ella. Tu cabello blanco…Hasta tu humor. Já, ¿Es raro, no? – Los mechones que sobre salían de su rostro cubrían parte de este, dando a entender su deprimida aura. – Hicimos muchos amigos, demasiados… Pude enamorarme, y todo gracias a ella, hiso nacer mis sentimientos…Pero murió, ella murió…Y los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí, murieron con ella. No tengo a nadie en este mundo…–Ahora sabéis la situación de nuestro joven guardia, y el porqué de su actitud. Mangle pudo sentir el ambiente tan deprimente y triste que sobre salía del chico, pero no se dedico a decir ninguna palabra, mientras, por otro lado, Lydan lloraba en silenció.

**.-  
**  
_Parts and service,_ Era la palabra que se encontraba grabada en la puerta frente a ambos chicos. Lydan se encontraba con nerviosismo, y eso se notaba a simple vista, pues sudaba más que un puerco en horno.

– ¿Tú crees que este bien?  
– Por supuesto que sí, después de todo…Eres su viejo amigo, ¿No? – La seguridad de la zorrita le hiso entrar en razón, ciertamente, ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo se reencontraría después de algunos años, ni que fuera cosa del otro mundo…

El polvo, era lo único que salía de aquella habitación al ser abierta, mientras que Lydan le daba la máxima cuerda a la caja musical, no quería morir, y mucho menos de un jodido títere que solo piensa en escuchar música. Alumbro a sus alrededores con la lámpara, y a simple vista se notaba la falta de mantenimiento al lugar, aún más que a la de _Kid's Cove._

–Marinero, ¿Qué no es el Bonnie? – con su única mano, Mangle señalo la sombra de al parecer, alguien humano, a lo cual el castaño se acerco rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado. Estaba en lo correcto, y lo que vio, le aterrorizo. Un chico de cabellos morados, y traje de camarero, es decir, Bonnie, No tenía cara, ni tampoco el brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué mierda le habían hecho?.  
A su lado, se encontraba la vieja y tierna chica, desmantelada, no tenía una mano, y su mandíbula estaba floja, al igual que la de Foxy, pero este también era faltante de partes, en especial en el pecho.  
Y por último, Freddy…que pareciera ser el que menos sufrió de todos, pues solo le hacía falta un ojo… y debió ser doloroso.

– Ese Psicópata…Mangle, ayúdame a encerdelos. – Se notaba rabia e ira en el tono de voz del chico, a lo cual asusto un poco a Mangle, e hiso que obedeciera al instante. Lo siguiente se repartió así: Mangle encendía a Foxy y Freddy, mientras que Lydan era el encargado de Chica y Bonnie.

Cuando el trabajo fue terminado, observo la hora.  
5:00 AM. Y sin duda alguna, faltaba muy poco para que su turno terminara y llegara el viejales del dueño de la pizzería. Uh, lo esperaba con ansias, le rompería toda la jodida cara como lo hiso con Bonnie.

De un momento a otro, los animatronicos originales ya estaban de pie, observando el uno al otro, con asombro y terror. Lydan sintió pena por ellos, mientras Mangle solo observaba desde el techo del cuarto.

– Chicos, Fred…Me alegro qué al menos estén bien…

Sintió como las intimidantes miradas de cada robot se fijaba en él, y esto solo le incomodo más.  
Todos se miraban entre sí, tratando de entender la situación, del porque un guardia de seguridad, estaba fuera de su área. La confusión les dominaba, y esto lo capto el joven de 19 años.

– Se que estarán confundidos, pero es una larga historia, Les juró que…Le partiré la bonita cara a ese viejo gordo… y les ayudare, los arreglare y-…  
– ¿Quién eres?  
–Eh?...

El tono que Freddy uso para formular esa pregunta, fue demasiado sombrío, y algo como eso, impacto al joven de Ojos Chocolates, dejándolo desconcertado y confundido. ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de él?...

**.-**

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD y con respecto a la hermana de Lydan, tendrá mucho que ver en la historia 7w7. HAHAHA, adelante un poquito los feels c: *Holly se prepara para el abucheo* y les juro que es un poco más triste ewe. Bueno…*Holly usa redoble de tambor* ¡Hora de contestar los Review's!**

**Shinoby Nehory.- Bueno, por si tu duda no se aclaro en este capítulo, dejadme tu duda~ y con gusto la responder (Eres una de mis autoras favoritas.~) ¡Saludos!  
Karoru Gengar.- Sempai! *Holly usa abrazo* Me alegro que te haya gustado ~ para mi es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, que comentaras mi fic~ *Holly llora* En fin, agradezco mucho tu comentario!, ¡Saludos!**

**Con respecto a la salida de los capítulos, tal vez lo publique cada 3-2 días, ya que escribir demasiado me cansa uwu. Este lo saque porque mi Sempai estaba impaciente x/D y como no decirle qué no~. En fin, si te ha gustado deja de comentario, se vale de todo (críticas también, pero no sean duros.) y bueno, supongo que eso sería todo ~  
Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Jaa ne!**


	3. Recuerdos

**Tercer capítulo…Wooh, jamás pensé en llegar tan lejos. En fin, muchas gracias a Shinoby Nehory y a Karoru Gengar por seguir mi fic, ustedes me dan fuerzas Sempai's *Llora* Bueno, en fin, Os agradezco mucho sus comentarios positivos. Sin más que decir, continuare con lo mismo ~.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no es mío, si no de Scott Cawthon. Y el OC, Lydan Murtons, Tampoco es mío. Lo único mío aquí es Shuu, otra oc que será mencionada en este escrito.**

**Advertencias {Las mismas para todos los capítulos}: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Yaoi (Leve), confusiones, mala ortografía, malas palabras, etc. No digan que no les advertí.  
.-**

– Se que estarán confundidos, pero es una larga historia, Les juró que…Le partiré la bonita cara a ese viejo gordo… y les ayudare, los arreglare y-…  
– ¿Quién eres?  
–Eh?...

El tono que Freddy uso para formular esa pregunta, fue demasiado sombrío, y algo como eso, impacto al joven de Ojos Chocolates, dejándolo desconcertado y confundido. ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de él?...

Necesitaba aclarar muy bien su mente, aquel chiquillo de cabellos cafés les traía muchos recuerdos pero, exactamente, ¿Quién era?

– Te lo diré por última vez, ¿Quién eres?

Ahora había sido un poco más confiado, dejando a Lydan más asustado que confundido. Jamás había escuchado a Fazbear así de realista. Con un gran sudor en su rostro, y mostrando su nerviosismo contra el enemigo, se quedo sin habla, mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Al fin, cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta, salío corriendo de ese lugar, mientras que los viejos Animatronics, Y The Mangle, se quedaron muy desconcertados ante la repentina acción por parte del chico guardia.

.-

– Se lo volveré a decir por última vez, y no me arrepentiré si llega a impacientarme… ¡¿Qué mierda hiso con ellos, porque no me recuerdan, porque les hace falta piezas?!

Lydan estaba que ardía en ese momento, y realmente incomodo por si así decirlo. El, su jefe, en la oficina de este y su maldita duda sobre la posible Amnesia en los animatronicos guardados, era una mala combinación. Golpeo por una decima vez la mesa, mientras observaba con ira al viejo dueño de Fazbear Entertaiment, el cuál posiblemente era el responsable de la pérdida de memoria por parte de los robots humanos

– Qué malagradecido es usted, joven Murtons. Muy bien, ya que tengo el cuento contado, le explicare. Tratamos de mejorarlos, tal y como los nuevos y tiernos Animatronics. Pero ellos ya eran chatarras sin opción alguna. Pensamos en desecharlos, pero nuestros socios ya no invertirían más en los, como tú los llamas, "Toy" ya que gran parte de su dinero fueron invertidos en ello. ¿Acaso no escuchas a Scott?  
– ¿Quiere que le sea sincero y que le parta su arrugada cara, o mejor continua con su relato?...  
– Puedes dejar la agresividad, Murtons… En fin. Entonces, para no seguir con los supremos gastos de ellos, decidimos utilizar a los viejos robots, como parte para tomar cables, o partes faltantes en los nuevos y mejorados.

Aún por más que Murtons lo había jurado, y sin aviso alguno, golpeo fuertemente al pobre abuelito ya tirado en el piso, mientras que el guardia nocturno le dedicaba una tétrica y rota sonrisa, deteniendo su puño muy bien forzado.

– Le juro qué ala próxima vez… no me contendré.

Y sin más que decir hacía el de cabellos canosos, salió, tanto de la oficina como de la Pizzería.

.- 

_'– Oh vamos Shuuko, salir de vez en cuando no es tan malo – La alegre y suplicante voz del infante de Lydan, de 10 años, se encontraba jalando una pequeña manita de una niña, encontrándose apoyada en una silla de ruedas._

_– ¡Pero ese lugar me da miedo! No me gustan las voces de esos señores…– dijo refiriéndose a los Robots humanizados aquella jovencita de al parecer, 10 años de edad. Lydan nuevamente jaló la mano de la chica, y más insistente que antes por cierto._

_– Venga Shuu, ¡Sera divertido! Además, Chica te prepara una deliciosa Pizza, Foxy nos contara nuevas aventuras, Freddy y Bonnie tocaran algo nuevo, ¡Recuerda que ellos siempre hacen aquello en todos los cumpleaños! Y sin olvidar que hoy es el tuyo~. – Se notaba la alegría del chiquillo ojí café, pero lo qué el no noto, fue que detrás de él se encontraba un gran oso dorado, observándolos._

_Todo pasó tan rápido, que apenas y podía balbucear varías cosas. Aquella simple escena de ella y su hermana menor, se volvía un cuarto teñido de rojo, y no de un simple rojo, de una abundante y fresca sangre, y el frágil cuerpecito de aquella niña, teñido de aquel visible y terrorífico color._  
_Estaba congelado. Y lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver como una animatronic familiar, más exactos, The Mangle escribía algo lentamente con uno de sus tentáculos, mientras caía a la oscuridad y quedaba al lado de la niña._

_It's Me.'_

Despertó de aquel horripilante sueño que le mantenía Morfeo, mientras las gotas de sudor, frías, caían rápidamente de su frente hasta el suelo. ¿Qué coño había pasado?  
Su cabeza le dolía mientras que sentía como su respiración, iba y venía rápidamente, como si estuviera a punto de perderla. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y eso no lo negaba, ese sueño le había mantenido tan pero tan ocupado, que se había vuelto realista, corrompiéndose una y otra vez.

Se seco aquellas gotas que se mantenían en sus ojos, mientras se paraba y observaba la Fecha en el calendario que se encontraba pegado en su puerta. 13 de agosto, 4ta noche en Freddy's, ah dos días de la tragedia. Observo el reloj.  
4:00 PM.  
Suspiro pesadamente, mientras volvía a colocarse en la orilla de su cama, observando aquel departamento que se veía tan…vacío. Aquel 'dormitorio' era adornado con basura, ropa por donde quiera, y fotografías enmarcadas en su Buro. Y siendo honesta, pareciera que aquellas pinturas digitales eran lo más alegre del pequeño hogar. Se acerco lentamente a estas, mientras tomaba una en especial.

Esa foto era el más preciado tesoro para él.

Se mostraba a él, de pequeño, de una manera igual a él pero más joven, sonriendo al lado de una chica, un poco más pequeña que el. Cabellos blancos y orbes de tono rosa pastel, postrada en una silla de ruedas. Ambos parecían muy felices en ese entonces. Y demasiado, diría yo…

–. . . Oye, Vaya que eras un idiota en aquel entonces, ¿No?

Un tono nostálgico se apodero de él, mientras que al mismo tiempo se esforzaba por dar una sonrisa. Sabía que si Shuu le veía así, triste y todo descuidado, le regañaría como toda hermana mayor…aunque lo irónico era que él siempre había sido el mayor de los dos.  
Pero aquello solo eran recuerdos…

.-

12 PM.  
La hora exacta para qué el juego de Puppet empezara.  
Cuarta noche, mayor peligro, mayor riesgo, y menos probabilidades de salir…Bueno, si es que Mangle no se acercaba.  
Decidió mutar la grabación que Scott, o más bien, el chico del teléfono le había dejado. Aquellas notas solo te decían cosas tan absurdas como "vas a estar bien" y "es fantástico". Bah, el cogerte a tu hermana es fantástico.

– Oh, BonBon… ¡Un gusto tenerte aquí!, ¡Estaba a punto de pajearme con mis revistas porno qué deje hace 2 noches!, ¿No quisieras acompañare?... Oh, cierto, No tienes pene.

Se hecho a reír a carcajadas dentro de la máscara de Freddy, mientras observaba como el chico de melena azul, el cual se encontraba anteriormente en las tuberías, pasaba frente a sus narices, mirándole con odio e ira mezclados.  
Aquel tipo simplemente estaba demente.

– ¡Te juró que me vengare, maldito virgen!

Y dicho esto, regreso rápidamente a su lugar, en la _Party Room 3. _Cerró pesadamente los ojos, mientras un estruendoso bostezo se extendió por toda la oficina. Para él era aburrido estar ahí, hubiera preferido mil veces ser cajero de McDonald's a estar de noche en ese jodido lugar.

La estática de radio le llamó la atención, por lo que, por acto de reflejos, se coloco su máscara mientras alumbraba al pasillo, encontrándose a una Mangle de cabeza.

– Oh, eres tú… Bah, anda entra.

Dijo tranquilamente mientras hacía señas de que pasara, a lo cual la Peliblanca obedeció rápidamente, sentándose a su lado y observando las acciones del chico. Mientras que Mangle se dedicaba a observarlo, el muchachito no dejaba de observar aquella misteriosa sala.  
_Parts and service.  
_Con tan solo leer el nombrecito de dicha sala, le daban las fuerzas para poder quemar y golpear al señor. Alumbro la recamara, encontrando a Bonnie, Foxy, Chica y Freddy, sentados formando un circulo, y por lo que se podía escuchar en el audio, hablaban sobre varías cosas que él no entendía.  
Nostalgia, simplemente ese sentimiento llegaba cada vez que escuchaba la voz del Castaño mayor. Y esté sentimiento hiso que colocara un dedo, en el lugar donde él se encontraba.  
¿Enamorado? Sí, queridos amigos…Estaba enamorado de Freddy Fazbear.

– … Mangle, ¿Tu me apoyarías?  
– Uhm?, ¿En qué, Lydan?  
– Ayúdame a qué ellos recuperen la memoria… ellos son mis amigos, y son los únicos amigos que me quedan.

Se escuchaba desesperante el tono de voz que el Guardia utilizaba, y esto lo noto The Mangle. Por un momento se sintió ofendida por el hecho de decir "Son los únicos amigos que me quedan", pero si de verdad quería llegar a ser su amiga, debía apoyarlo…así es como la amistad se fortalece… ¿No?

–… Meh, está bien, ¡te apoyare en lo que pueda!

La sonrisa del chico fue siendo más brillante conforme mangle decía cada palabra de la oración anterior, y al terminar, su sonrisa fue leve pero sincera.

– Bien… Comenzaremos así…

De su mochila saco una libreta, al mismo tiempo, una foto, la cual dejo en el escritorio. Era la foto de su hermanita, y al mismo tiempo que la dejaba, decidió explicarle con detalles a la joven animatronic.

.-  
**xD listo, cumplí con lo mio…se que los capítulos son cortos, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo para escribir… lo siento! Bien xD Lydan no lo negó!, ¡Quiere (o ama ewe) a Fred!, Yay, así como quería mi Sempai Karoru xD.  
Yeep, hoy di una idea de cómo era o es Shuu ewe No más spoiler.  
Ire pensando que nombre les colocare a los capitulo, que por cierto, el próximo se llamara "Estrategía para recordar" awe simple.  
Tratare de sacar el próximo capítulo en 1-2 días más tardar…en fin xD  
Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo… Por cierto, me gustaría que apoyen a un chico el cuál me gusta sus dibujos, en especial porque son dedicados a Mangle y Foxy (y de ahí saque la portada~) Aquí os dejo el link ~ {SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM}.  
pages/Mangle-y-foxy/730518167036693?fref=ts  
hue, bueno, eso sería todo :B nos vemos!**

Jaa ne!


	4. Estrategia para recordar

**Cuarto capítulo Up! Haaha~ Me alegro demasiado por este fic, ¡Jamás había subido tantos capítulos de un solo fic! Wooh, se siente bien x3 En fin ~. ¡Holly les desea un feliz año nuevo 2015 ¡ *Confeti* Se que es tarde pero…. Más vale tarde que nunca, dice el dicho. Bueno, aquí el capitulo esperado por ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no es mío, si no de Scott Cawthon. Y el OC, Lydan Murtons, Tampoco es mío. Y la portada, tampoco es mía, es de un gran sempai mío (os dejare el link al final nuevamente). Lo único mío aquí es Shuu, otra oc que será mencionada en este escrito.**

**Advertencias {Las mismas para todos los capítulos}: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Yaoi (Leve), confusiones, mala ortografía, malas palabras, etc. No digan que no les advertí.**

**.-**

–… Meh, está bien, ¡te apoyare en lo que pueda!

La sonrisa del chico fue siendo más brillante conforme mangle decía cada palabra de la oración anterior, y al terminar, su sonrisa fue leve pero sincera.

– Bien… Comenzaremos así…

De su mochila saco una libreta, al mismo tiempo, una foto, la cual dejo en el escritorio. Era la foto de su hermanita, y al mismo tiempo que la dejaba, decidió explicarle con detalles a la joven animatronic.

Ambas personas, se colocaron frente aquella puerta, con el título de _parts and service. _Estaba sumamente nervioso, pues el plan que usarían, solo se trataba de revivir algunos viejos tiempos con ellos, no era la gran cosa que digamos. ¿Ganaría o perdería?.

– Espero que ese títere no me eche a perder nada…  
– ¡Puppet es buena persona!

Escucho reclamar a la única animatronic que le acompañaba en ese momento, pues se notaba que estaba confiada en aquel famoso miembro de Fazbear, como todos le llamaban, The Puppet.  
No le dio mucha importancia, a lo cual prosiguió a a seguir con su estrategia. Toco tímidamente la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta, opto por pasar por sí solo, siendo seguido por The Mangle.  
Los demás, solo le miraban un poco confundidos y serios.  
– ¿Qué hace un guardia fuera de su lugar? – El primero en protestar, fue el jefe del grupo, Freddy.  
– Solo vengo a ayudarles, si es que a ustedes no les molesta…Solo… Por el amor del cielo, ¡Mírense! Así jamás podrán volver a salir a por los mocosos que vienen aquí todos los días.  
– Ya sabemos que estamos fuera de servicio, enano.

Bueno, había intentado convencer a sus viejos amigos, pero la respuesta por parte de chica, le cambió la perspectiva de todo. Abrió su boca para poder justificarse, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Mierda, ¿Qué podía hacer?

–Lydan…

Volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Mangle, le miraba de manera preocupante y triste. Oh no, el no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.  
Observo a los animatronicos destrozados. Bonnie se encontraba recargado en la pared, aparentemente apagado, aunque no lo estuviera. Freddy estaba en una esquina, cruzado de brazos y con su mirada centrada en él. Foxy y Chica, se encontraban juntos. Foxy cruzado de piernas y la pollita debajo de él.  
Un sentimiento llegó a él, aquel sentimiento llamado "culpa", ¿A que se no da bien la jodida culpa?

– Bien… T-Tal vez ustedes estén fuera de servicio, Pero… ¿No les gustaría volver al escenario?, Venga Foxy, ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no te encantada las sonrisas de los niños?, Y Tú, Chica, ¿No te encantaba alimentarlos con Pizza?

Ambos mencionados bajaron la mirada, con algo de tristeza que se podía notar en su simple expresión. The Mangle solo observaba como Lydan continuaba con aquella estrategia para recordar.

– Ahora, Bonnie y Fred, ¿Qué acaso a ustedes no amaban divertir a los pequeños? Con sus Shows y cantos qué ustedes desempeñaban con mucho cariño hacía ellos… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso con esos Animatronicos que Shuu y yo amábamos?... ¿Acaso es ahora cuando se darán por vencidos?  
– ¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir? Estamos Fuera de Servicio…  
– ¡Y dale con lo mismo, Freddy! ¿Qué carajos no escuchas?, Ustedes tienen la decisión… Volver al escenario y hacer lo que tanto amaban y apreciaban, o seguir en este mugroso cuarto oscuro… Yo les apoyare, pero todo depende de ustedes…

Los cuatro animatronicos se vieron entre sí, mientras que dudosos comenzaron su criterio hacia la oferta de Murtons. Joder que el ambiente estaba tenso… ¿Podría funcionar su Plan?

– Oye niñato… Solo prométenos que nos volverás a encender…si no cuando el Manager vuelva a por nosotros, yo mismo iré a romperte tu linda cara como a Bonnie…  
– ¡Oye!

Escuchó como el cuarteto comenzó a reírse, pues el comentario hacia Bonnie les había revivido su carisma. Lydan sonrió levemente mientras ahogo un suspiro de alivio, aquellos minutos parecieron horas. Volteo de reojo para ver a Mangle, pero esta ya no se encontraba. ¿A dónde se había ido?  
Bueno, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

– Es una promesa…

La sonrisa por parte de Fazbear le dio un gran alivio, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas se hiso inevitable. Vaya que sería una noche larga.

.-

Decidió ir reparando uno por Uno, a lo cual prefirió entrar con Chica, ya qué aparte de ser una de las más dañadas, era una… Dama (¿?). En fin, continuó con lo mío.  
Después de recibir una mirada de celos por parte de Foxy y una de desconfianza por parte de Bonnie, se acomodo en una esquina de aquel cuarto, acomodando a Chica frente a él y empezando su reparación.  
No era mucho que él no pudiera resolver. Buscar algunas manos, tornillos y forzar su mandíbula era algo fácil, así que no tardo mucho en dejar a la tierna y dulce Chica de antes.  
Cuando Lydan había acabado de arreglar la mandíbula y estaba por continuar con la última pieza, una pregunta por parte de la rubia invadió su mente.

– ¿Por qué nos ayudas, guardia?

Si continuaba así, se iba a desesperar.

– Ya lo dije antes, Solo quiero ayudarles… Y deja lo de guardia, llámame Lydan.

Le dedico una de las sonrisas más sinceras ala Pollita, y esta correspondió al afecto por parte de él.

.-

Después de que salió Chica, siguió Bonnie, ya que de los cuatro, era el más dañado en sí. Lo llevo al mismo lugar que Chica, mientras el rápidamente iba en busca de unos brazos y alguna mascara para cubrir la parte del endoesqueleto libre. Un brazo y varios cables que encajaran entre sí, y eso sería un poco más complicado ante la carencia de piezas en ese lugar. Afortunadamente, encontró todo lo que quería y se dispuso a reparar a Bonnie, y para esto tuvo que apagarlo.  
Al tenerlo en "Off", se coloco y empezó a repararlo con tranquilidad. Aún quedaba tiempo y energía para ser las 3 AM.

Pasó algún rato desde que había terminado de forjar el brazo faltante del robot caracterizado por sus grandes orejar moradas, para poder volver a encenderlo nuevamente.  
Cuando el portante de aquellas orejas despertó de su "sueño", no podía creer lo que veía. Era él exactamente como antes. Juraría que iba llorar por la emoción. Observo al chico de orbes chocolates con emoción, mientras que sin previo aviso le dio un gran y confrontable abrazo. Lydan, quien estaba sucio de aceite y polvo, sonrió al ver las acciones del de orbes rojizos.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Lydan!  
– Para Nada…Bonnie

.-

El siguiente era el muy amado Foxy, el cual con su típico acento pirata, empezó con su interrogatorio… o como lo diría Freddy, su escenita de Celos.

– ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre nosotros?, ¿Por qué se tu nombre?, ¿Qué le hiciste a Chica?, ¿Ella te dijo algo sobre mi?... ¡¿Te confeso su amor?!

Freddy observo desde lejos como el pelirrojo sacudía de hombros al pobre humano, y esto, por alguna extraña razón para él, le dio celos. Lydan solo rió con nerviosismo, mientras tomaba la mano del capitán. Golpe bajo para Freddy, Mis queridos lectores.

– Lydan Murtons, Aunque no lo creas yo estuve con ustedes desde antes de esto, lo sabes porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, solo la arregle, No y No.

Y conforme al orden de preguntas que le dio Foxy, él las fue contestando muy serenamente, mientras le veía con una cara de pícaro al joven del parche. Este solo se sonrojo, habló más de lo que pensó…  
Sin previo aviso, el castaño apago al joven pirata, mientras se disponía a cubrir aquellas partes faltantes y forzar su mandíbula antes de que se cayera. Se notaba la falta de mantenimiento en el pirata.

.-

Después de encender a Foxy y aguantar sus reclamos, se dedico a reparar al castaño mayor. El cuál necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder hablar a sola con él.  
Después de llevar a Freddy al mismo lugar que los otros tres, se dedico a buscar aquel ojo faltante en el Cantante. No tardó mucho en volver con todo lo necesario. Partes "humanas" y piezas faltantes, sin olvidar el ojo, claro.  
Aún por más que el orgulloso de Fazbear lo negara, se estaba cagando del miedo. Lydan pudo notarlo, y con la mayor sinceridad del mundo, repitió las siguientes palabras.

– Yo cuidare de ti, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Fred…

El mencionado le miró con una cálida sonrisa, y el menor correspondió de igual forma. ¿Ya mencione que sus mejillas estaban rojizas? Y me refiero a las de Freddy… bueno, esto solo duro corto tiempo, ya qué accedió rápidamente a sus acciones y apago.

.-

En el primer instante qué volvió a sentirse en sí, coloco un movimiento brusco al levantarse, volteando a todos lados. Freddy no reaccionaba a lo que pasaba, ¿Qué había pasado? Su I.A comenzaba a fallar, dándoles unos pequeños cortos en su memoria… y todo fue a la perfección del plan de Lydan.  
Freddy recordaba, todo, desde sus recuerdos más pequeños hasta los más importantes, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a reventar.  
Se sentía nuevo en ese momento.  
Desesperado en busca de una respuesta, volteo a todos lados, y por un momento, juro que estaba solo…nuevamente.  
Pero por eso dije "Por un momento", pues delante de él, se poso una mano carnosa y sucia. Volteó levemente hacia arriba, encontrándose con la tierna y …uke(¿?) mirada de su amado Murtons. Sin previo aviso, le abrazo con fuerza, como si aquel cuerpo frente a él se fuera a desvanecer en mucho tiempo.  
Lydan correspondió, de la manera más tierna correspondió al abrazo del castaño, y con algo de vergüenza, beso la mejilla del de orejas de oso. Ah… el amor.

– Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento…

La voz de Freddy se fue quebrando cada vez más, mientras que el chico humano sentía como algo se posaba en su hombro. Eran lágrimas, las lagrimas aceitosas del viejo Fazbear.

– Yo también te extrañe…Idiota.

Aún por más que él fuera chico más heterosexualmente Homosexual del mundo lo negara, amaba a fazbear con todo su corazón… Oh yeah, Yaoi.  
Sintió como también por sus mejillas empezaban a derramarse las cristalinas lágrimas que botaban sus ojos, mientras que con él tiempo ambos fueron cayendo al suelo, sin dejar de abrazarse.  
Y así paso un tiempo, hasta que ambos necesitaban sellar aquella empalagosa escena con algo especial.  
Un beso.  
Lydan lo observaba avergonzado, y Freddy tiernamente, y cada vez se fueron acercando lentamente hasta el punto que sus respiraciones chocaron…

– ¡Los encontré, par de marineros de agua dulce!

MALDITO SEAS FOXY, CAGASTES EL MEJOR DE LOS MOMENTOS PARA LA AUTORA.  
Ambos castaños se separaron rápidamente, agitados por la repentina aparición de los demás animatronicos, sonrojados por la situación anterior, y alborotados, supongo.

– Por lo que veo, Freddy no desperdicio su tiempo, dime querido amigo, ¿Qué se siente volver a recordar todo?  
– Excelente…en especial porque fue el enano de Lydan quien nos ayudo…

Un reclamó se hiso presente por parte del menor de todos, a lo cual rieron sin límite alguno.  
Ah, la nostalgia lectores, la nostalgia…

– Por cierto, Lydan… ¿Cómo rayos hiciste que todos recuperáramos la memoria?  
– Esto es _Parts and service_ Chica, puedes encontrar de todo por estos lugares… así que en cuanto encontré el Chip del I.A viejo de cada uno de ustedes, me dispuse a integrárselo nuevamente. Ese viejo traga billetes no es nada contra mí.

Alzo su pulgar en forma de triunfo, mientras que recibía un "Ohhh" por parte de los viejos animatronicos.  
Todos volvieron a estallar en risas y se acercaron a Lydan, al cual, abrazaron con mucho cariño.  
Un "Te extrañamos" salió de la voz del cuarteto, y un "Yo igual" salió por parte del guardía.

¿Linda escena, no?  
Sería una lástima que alguien la rompiera.

De un momento a otro, se escucho una infantil pero siniestra melodía acercándose, algo que altero a los 5 que se encontraban en Parts and service.  
Lydan se asombro, y sin pensarlo, cambio rápidamente las cámaras a la Caja musical.  
80% de batería.  
4:00 AM.  
Y The Puppet ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre.  
Sudaba frío, mierda… estaba seguro que esta vez si estaba jodido.

– Los buenos guardias no deben dejar su lugar, ¿Verdad?

Juguetona y misteriosa, era las palabras que definían tanto el físico como el tono de voz de Puppet, quien se encontraba postrado en la puerta de aquella pieza. Con una gran y oscura sonrisa en su rostro.  
Los 4 robots actuaron de forma rápida, colocándose frente al humano, con una fuerza en vano de protegerle.

– Awww, Los cinco super amiguitos… ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora me van a decir que están con él?

Silenció fue lo que recibió de respuesta, para después echarse a reír.

– Ustedes encerio que son gracioso, ¿Ya no recuerdan quien les dio vida?... ¿Quién les dio esta oportunidad de seguir viviendo?, ¿De quién los asesino?...

Cabello blanco, ojos totalmente negros, tan solo dejándole ver una pequeña pupila blanca en ella. Vestido de negro con franjas blancas, de complexión alta y delgada. Mis amigos, ese era el famoso The Puppet. El odio en cada palabra con la dicha frase anterior, fue superándose en sí, llegando a un extremo de hablar entre dientes.

– Ah… Entonces, ¿Pelearan conmigo?  
– Si es necesario, sí…

Esta vez quien hablo fue Foxy, quien le dedico una de sus mejores miradas frías al Albino. Esto solo le hiso incrementar su sonrisa.

– Qué empiece el juego…

Nadie se dio cuenta, en qué momento pudo tumbar a los cuatro y estar en ese preciso momento, frente al chico de orbes chocolates, el cual por más sereno que aparentaba estar, se cagaba de miedo por dentro.  
Sus dedos fueron alargándose, haciéndose cada vez más filosas, y peligrosamente acerco una de ellas al chico, acorralándolo en la pared.

"Siento que mi vida fue demasiado rara…"

fue el único pensamiento de nuestro protagonista antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo, inconsciente, pero antes de esto, pudo observar como la larga figura de Puppet era botada al suelo, y una figura demasiado familiar, comenzaba a lucharle.

– Mangle…

Después de eso, todo a su preciada vista, se volvió negro, cayendo en manos de morfeo.

.-  
**  
chan, Chan, CHAAAAAAN.  
¡Cuarto capitulo superado, yay! Hahah ewe Que bonito Yaoi pude hacer xD y eso que no me agrada mucho…  
Bueno, estoy apresurada, y quiero sacar el próximo capitulo lo antes posible. Así que espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos!**

Jaa ne!


	5. Despedido

**ALSKDKJASKD He revivido! con menos tiempo que antes a_e Bueno aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo!.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no es mío, si no de Scott Cawthon. Y el OC, Lydan Murtons, Tampoco es mío. Y la portada, tampoco es mía, es de un gran sempai mío. Lo único mío aquí es Shuu, otra oc que será mencionada en este escrito.**

**Advertencias {Las mismas para todos los capítulos}: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Yaoi (Leve), confusiones, mala ortografía, malas palabras, etc. No digan que no les advertí.**

**.-**

"Siento que mi vida fue demasiado rara…"

fue el único pensamiento de nuestro protagonista antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo, inconsciente, pero antes de esto, pudo observar como la larga figura de Puppet era botada al suelo, y una figura demasiado familiar, comenzaba a lucharle.

– Mangle…

Después de eso, todo a su preciada vista, se volvió negro, cayendo en manos de morfeo.  
.-

_Nevaba, tan fuerte qué el viento podía congelar a cualquiera, pero a él simplemente no le importaba. Abrazados se encontraban dos chiquillos en el estacionamiento de aquel famoso lugar, aunque uno era el que hacía este abrazo tan melancólico y triste.  
El infante de cierto castaño, el pequeño Lydan, se encontraba apoyando contra su pecho meciéndose una y otra vez, otro cuerpo humano, este era característico principalmente por su blanca cabellera que resaltaba, con sus ojitos cerrados y terriblemente fría. Lloraba y lloraba, y no dejaba de hacerlo, pues quería que aquella figurita correspondiera, le diera cariño, le diera al igual que él, un abrazo cálido. La nieve a su alrededor comenzaba a teñirse de un color carmesí, mientras que el sonido de las sirenas policiacas y de las ambulancias comenzaban a sonar cada vez más cerca.  
Ese año, Fredbear's Family Diner cerraría a causa de un asesinato misterioso en su propio estacionamiento…_

Despertó de golpe, aquel sueño solía pasar día con día desde ese aquella fatídica fecha que marco la vida tanto como la de él como la de su Madre, Lidia Murtons.  
Lo primero que diviso fue un ventilador frente a él y unas cuantas bolas de papel, claramente encima de una mesa. Poco a poco fue reaccionado, mientras se daba cuenta que se encontraba en _The oficce._ Y también poco a poco fue recordando lo que paso mientras él se quedaba dormido. Claramente, solo recordaba como The Mangle golpeaba a cierto tipo largirucho y Freddy gritaba su nombre, mientras el quedaba en brazos de morfeo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba reposando, pero algo le impidió moverse.

– ¡¿Q-QUÉ CARAJOS….?!

Exclamó con sorpresa al notar que ambas manos, estaban atadas en cada respalda correspondiente de estas, firmemente atadas. Forcejeo, se movió, y nunca hayo una explicación lógica para esa situación. Suspiro rendido, mientras solo daba vueltas infantilmente sobre la silla.  
Vaya niñato se cargaba la pizzería, ¿No?.

– Veo que has despertado, Murtons…

Oh no, esa voz… no podía ser de alguien más que no fuera de Marionette…o mejor conocido como Puppet. Empezaba a sudar frío al poder divisar una tremenda sonrisa ante la oscuridad del pasillo, al igual que pudo divisar dos pequeñas pupilas andantes, blancas por cierto. Joder, ¿Tan mala suerte tenía?

– Qué empiece el juego…

Macabra, ese era la palabra perfecta que describía el tono que utilizaba The Puppet en ese momento, aunque también se le podía bautizar como el Negro de la familia…  
Lydan sonrió con serenidad, pues debía admitirlo. Aún por más que dijera que era un macho pecho peludo, esa noche, mis queridos lectores, se había mojado los pantalones.  
Observó como la pequeña mano de la marioneta crecía y empezaba a deformarse, formándose algo tan delgado pero muy filoso a la vez. El humano solo pudo contener su respiración y cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Esperaba que su muerte fuera más rápida y dolorosa.

.-

Masas de Pizza por donde quiera, Toy Chica maquillándose, Toy Freddy cantando para un entretenido Ballon Boy, Bonnie haciéndole Bullyng a BonBon, Freddy de amargado, Foxy y Chica hablando, The Mangle osbservando de manera celosa a la parejita, y The Puppet observando de igual manera a su compañera albina al observar a quien observaba(¿?).  
Sí, un día cualquiera en la Pizzería 'Freddy Fazbear'.  
¿Qué?, ¿Qué donde está Lydan? Ah, bueno…él se encontraba bien… bien traumado.  
Quieto como una roca, aún atado a la silla y con un buen tic que dominaba su ojo izquierdo, observaba esa 'típica' escena por parte de los animatronicos.  
Observo lentamente su reloj encontrado en su muñeca. Exactamente las 5:30 de la mañana…Juraría que el cualquier momento explotaría y dejaría ese lugar… aunque todos sabemos que jamás haría eso, ¿Cierto?.

–. . . ¡ Desátenme de una maldita vez y díganme de una jodida vez que está sucediendo!  
– Auch, que buenos gritos de esposa celosa pegas, Lynd ~  
– ¡ Cállate y quítame estas cuerdas que aprietan, Freddy!, ¡Si no yo mismo te hare mierda tu ojo!

Si no hubiese sido por el tono de novia en periodo menstrual y la amenaza que le dio, Fazbear no habría obedecido.  
Se acerco lentamente a un enfadado humano, desatándolo y liberándolo de aquellas cuerdas forzadas. En cuanto estuvo libre, saltó directamente contra la marioneta humanizada, tomándolo del cuello y forcejeándolo.

– ¡¿Estabas de joda, no?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuestan estos malditos pantalones?! ¡Perdí mi dignidad por tu culpa!

Y si que empezaba a oler a Orines alrededor de Lydan…si los Robots tuvieran sentido del olfato, se hubiese desmayado desde ya hace un buen rato. The Puppet conservo la calma mientras de igual forma, tomaba los hombros del chico y le separaba, sentándolo.

– Si, solo quería ver tu reacción… No, no sé cuánto cuestan tus pantalones marca tianguis… y me alegro por eso.

Sonrío victoriosamente, mientras con sus largas manos alejaba al pequeño ogro enojado, cuál era tomado de los brazos por su eh… ¿Novio?.

– ¡Déjame Freddy!, ¡Yo puedo contra él!... ¡Qué me sueltes he dicho!

Freddy suspiro, mientras aún seguía tomando ambos brazos del humano y recordaba cómo había cambiado tan drásticamente la situación.

_.-.-.-.-Flashback._

El mayor de todos los animatronicos se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos que conectaban a The Oficce, donde seguramente se encontraba Lydan… o al menos eso le dijo su parte mejorada. Con toda la energía que le daba su endoesqueleto, pudo divisar aquella oficina, al igual que dos sombras.  
Una muy negra, y otra muy quieta. Eran la marioneta y el Humano…

– ¡Lydan!

Gritó horrorizado por cualquier estupidez que cierta marionetita fuera a cometer, sin embargo, observo cómo alguien empujaba al de negro y ambos caían al suelo, mientras Lydan observaba con atención a su salvador. Al estar más cerca, pudo verla, no era nadie más que la Zorrita blanca. The Mangle.

– ¡¿M-Mangle?!  
–Puppet… ¿Qué te dije sobre no tocar a mis amigos?  
–¿Q-Qué no l-los matara?...  
–… Gilipollas.

Omegeh. Esperen, ¿Puppet temblando? Qué alguien pellizcara a Freddy que no acababa de creérsela… ¡El animatronico más temido de toda la pizzería, era controlado por una Zorrita faltante de piezas!, ¡Enserio, parecían marido y mujer!  
Una gota de sudor caía por su frente, mientras se colocaba en una esquina y dejaba que los demás se acercaran y escucharan aquella escenita un tanto cómica.

_.-.-.-.-Fin Flashback._

Suspiró pesadamente el oji azul, mientras tomaba a Lydan por la cintura y lo cargaba en sus brazos, algo así al estilo… ¿Princeso? Y esto solo provoco que Lydan soltara un grito de vergüenza demasiado Afeminado…

.-

–Disuclpe señor, ¿Quién es ella?  
– ¿Quién?

El pequeño niño de los globos se acerco rápidamente al guardia, quien ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Entre sus manos, se encontraba un marcó algo roto, mientras se lo entregaba al castaño. Este solo sonrío nostálgicamente al ver la foto, mientras volvía a colocarla frente a él.

– ¿Te gustan las historias?  
– ¡Sí!  
– Bueno, yo te contare una…ponte cómodo que tal vez será algo larga…

Y fue así, como comenzó el relato de su pasado con aquella misteriosa niña.

.-

"– Lydan es tu hermano mayor a partir de ahora, así que por favor, Llevense muy bien.

_No sabía que desde ese momento, mi vida cambiaria completamente con la llegada de ella, mi pequeña y linda hermana, Shuuko. Una niña invalida de apenas 7 años, Cabellera lacia blanca, piel algo pálida, complexión delgada y pareciera desnutrida, sin olvidar sus bellos ojos rojizos…esos ojos que mostraban inocencia a cualquiera…  
Bueno, en fin. Mi madre me dijo que ella se quedaría a dormir conmigo, mientras ella trataba de conseguir una cama apropiada para ella. A mí no me molesto, pero tampoco era como si me agradara su presencia en ese momento…_

– Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?  
– ¡S-Shuuko! ¡P-Por favor cuida de mí ahora en adelante!

_Recuerdo que cuando ella hiso aquello, me enamore perdidamente de su gran inocencia…cualquiera podría caer rendido a sus pies. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser alguien completamente nerviosa y torpe, era muy valiente cuando se proponía…_

– Muy bien, Shuuko… Puedes llamarme Lydan. Y Esta bien, solo prométeme que no me molestaras mucho como cualquier hermana…  
– ¡L-Lo prometo… H-Hermanito!  
– ¿Qué?  
–. . . ¡L-Lo siento mucho!

_Era demasiado torpe y tierna…a pesar de que era alguien con ese aspecto, para mí siempre fue fuerte y valiente… Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo eso de hermanito, yo me sentí indignado y avergonzado pero bueno, que le iba a hacer.  
Y bueno, así pasaron los días, ella iba al colegió y todo… hacía cualquier actividad como cualquier humano normal. Era por ello que le admiraba mucho… Aunque recuerdo que siempre me preguntaba lo mismo…_

– ¿Soy un monstruo?

_No supe en que parte de su cabecita le cabía eso…siempre que me preguntaba aquello ocultaba su cabello y sus ojitos, pues a varios le era imposible que aquellos fuera natural. Pero como buen hermano que era, siempre le respondía_

– ¡Claro que no! ¡El que te haya dicho eso es un idiota!... ¡El color rojo, es de los héroes, y el color blanco de los Superhéroes!  
_  
Siempre lograba animarle con eso… pues aquello era nuestro juego favorito, los Héroes.  
Reíamos, jugábamos, y conforme pasaba el tiempo nos volvíamos más cercanos…  
Ambos nos enamoramos, hicimos muchos amigos, aún recuerdo cuando me dijo quien le gustaba… ¡Ha! Ese tipo era un completo bipolar… aunque me agradaba mucho."_

_.-_

El de ojos Chocolates se quedo callado unos minutos, y eso impaciento al pequeño niño.

– ¿Y qué paso después?  
– Murió, eso fue lo que paso…

Ballon Boy decidió irse rápidamente al encontrarse con el frío y melancólico tono que utilizaba Lydan, mientras que inevitablemente, unas largas y cristalinas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla. Se acomodo en el sillón, coloco su gorra de guardia y lloro en silencio.

.-

Las campanas que indicaban el fin de su turno, hiso que se levantara de su incomodo asiento proporcionado, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se encaminaba a la salida del local, claramente, paso frente a Parts and service antes, pues quiso despedirse de sus viejos amigos al igual que de Mangle.  
Al pasar frente al Show Stage, pudo notar como Toy Frddy terminaba de acomodarse en este, para volver a su misma rutina de siempre. Solo les dedico una sonrisa a los Toy, mientras escuchaba como las puertas se abrían de manera rápida.  
El viejo dueño gordo entro sin decir alguna palabra, se notaba su seriedad en su expresión, al igual que en su tono de voz.

– Murtons, Necesito hablar contigo…

El mencionado suspiro, mientras seguía a su jefe hasta su oficina, donde cerro y se sentó, muy pensativo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? Si es lo de doble turno, No, no acepto nada de eso, Pero si es lo del salario, sería buena idea…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, observo el papel rosado que su jefe le había entregado. Observo al viejo señor sentado viéndole con una sonrisa. Eso no era bueno.  
Volteó lentamente la hoja, para encontrarse con aquellas palabras que tanto temía.

–Joven Murtons, Usted esta Despedido.

.-

**ASLKALKJD Se que me van a matar después de esto, yo lo se(¿) Bueno, hace tiempo que no subía esto, pero no tenia internet y la escuela es una caca que me deja demasiada tarea ; v ; Piedad!  
-le tiran tomates-  
-Holly Muere-  
Por cierto, ¿Han escuchado la canción "Ayano no Koufuku riron"? Si no, tienen que escucharla, porque tal vez sea parte de esta historia ~  
aslñdk En fin, ¡Hora de los Reviews!**

**-Shinoby Nehory : … (¿) ¿Este capítulo responde tu pregunta? Zlskdsjd Muchas gracias por seguirme sempai! ¡Mucho loff! –Rosas-**  
**-Karoru Gengar: Yo también te amo, Sempai 3 Espero y el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**  
**-Alicia Startblack: -Toma al Foxy de peluche- -Rueda- OMGEH. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!, ¡Espero y también este capítulo sea de tu agrado! –Le da un peluche de Golden- (¿)**  
**-Bardeni: ¡Gracias y gracias por seguir mi fic!, ¡No te arrepentiras!**

**En fin, ¡Bienvenidos sean los Reviews nuevos!. Por cierto, se me fregó la tablet. Por eso tardo en subir capítulos… sdsfjl Ahora sobre esto, tratare de subirlo cada semana ~**  
**Oh, otra cosa. Los diseños de los personajes humanizados son los mismos que de Pole-Bear~ y algún que otro de Lulu-999 x3 en fín…**  
**Bueno, muero, Hasta luego!**

Jaa ne!


	6. Sueños

**Perdon por tardar tanto XD bueno, aquí el capitulo esperado.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no es mío, si no de Scott Cawthon. Y el OC, Lydan Murtons, Tampoco es mío. Y la portada, tampoco es mía, es de un gran sempai mío. Lo único mío aquí es Shuu, otra oc que será mencionada en este escrito. Los diseños utilizados tampoco son mío (fuuuuck) ojala lo fueran. Algunos diseños son de Pole-Bear y otro de Lulu-999, ambas de Tumbrl.**

**Advertencias {Las mismas para todos los capítulos}: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Yaoi (Leve), confusiones, mala ortografía, malas palabras, etc. No digan que no les advertí.**

**.-**

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? Si es lo de doble turno, No, no acepto nada de eso, Pero si es lo del salario, sería buena idea…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, observo el papel rosado que su jefe le había entregado. Observo al viejo señor sentado viéndole con una sonrisa. Eso no era bueno.  
Volteó lentamente la hoja, para encontrarse con aquellas palabras que tanto temía.

–Joven Murtons, Usted esta Despedido.

Ahora sí que estaba jodidamente DEPRIMIDO. ¿Por qué? Justamente cuando pensaba que todo iba tan bien, pasa eso, lo despiden, de la nada. Ni siquiera había pasado a su quinta noche.  
Lydan estaba confuso, furioso y lleno de ira, pero más que nada, triste. No era por parte del despido, si no, por la gran alegría que su a su ex jefe le causo al ver su cara de preocupación y desesperación.  
Sin opción alguna y querer saciar su necesidad de ira, golpeo varías veces la pared de su departamento, sin importarle la molestia que cada vez incrementaba en mano, debido a los fuertes golpes que le dedicaba a la pared.  
Era débil, inútil… era cobarde, un niñato engreído. Eso y más era lo que Lydan pensaba. Cuando los golpes cesaron y sus puños estaban muy hinchados, se recargo en la puerta de su hogar, dejándose caer y cayendo en un sueño inevitable…  
Tal vez aquello le daría alguna idea para poder volver a sus andadas en Freddy's.

**Foxy POV**

"– Promete que cuando crezcamos… nos casaremos…  
_  
No… aquel sueño se volvía a repetir… ese sueño que por alguna razón, dolía. Dolía demasiado, sigo sin saber el porqué. Tanto dolor hiso que me acostara, me abrazara, qué llorara…_

¿Por qué, porque aquel sueño dolía tanto, me ahogaba en lagrimas y en sollozos? Supongo que jamás lo sabré…

–… Esta completamente loca, ¿No? Cuantas veces debo decírtelo, ¡Nadie se casara con alguien tan…Tan monstruoso como tú!  
_  
Duele, mi corazón de metal…me duele. Cada vez incrementa, y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable… Levante levemente mi vista, aunque veía borroso por culpa de dolor incrementado en mi pecho, observe como aquel humano pelirrojo se alejaba y dejaba tirada a una humana albina…  
Al verla llorar, me sentí tan culpable y arrepentido de lo que tal vez…pude haber hecho yo…"  
_  
**Fin Foxy POV. **_**  
**__  
_Despertó repentinamente de aquel corto y raro sueño. Sudaba frío, muy frio, y temblaba tan violentamente que hasta sus piezas metálicas se escuchaban moverse.  
Foxy jamás se había sentido tan culpable luego de haber visto aquella visión, qué por motivos algunos, le dolía. Con manos temblorosas, logro levantarse de aquel polvoriento lugar, mientras su metálica cola seguía moviéndose violentamente de un lado a otro. Estaba jodidamente alterado.

–... Debo salir…

Le dijo a sus amigos cuales se encontraban esparcidos por aquella sucia recamara. Chica solo suspiro, Freddy negó lentamente la cabeza, y Bonnie…bueno, movió su cabeza afirmativamente…de haber podido, le hubiera dedicado una gran sonrisa al Pirata.  
Foxy les dedico una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras discretamente, salía de la recamara de _Parts And Service._

.-

Nadie había notado su ausencia en Parts and service, y eso simplemente era genial. Pudo ir tranquilamente hasta los baños y nadie se entero de su existencia… era tan cómodo y melancólico a la vez, que podía reír hasta llorar.  
Caminando de puntillas se encontraba el, Foxy, tratando de no ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad que se habían colocado en el establecimiento. Digamos que seguía un patrón:  
Paso, Punta, Punta. Paso, Punta, Punta.  
Sí, demasiado cuidadoso para ser él pero… ¿A quién le gustaría ser tachado de un robot sexy y santanico para mandarlo a la mierda?.

– T-Tks…

Chasqueó su lengua al sentir como sus Botas favoritas pisaban algo, algo de mal olor y café.  
¿Habéis leído las reglas de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza?

– N-No recordaba que fueran tan… sucios.

Sonrío de manera nerviosa, mientras entraba a una de las recamaras que se encontraba ahí, sin fijarse cuál era el nombre de esta. Caminando con un solo pie, busco y buco algo con que limpiar el excremento humano ya embarrado en su bota izquierda, y lo único que pudo encontrar, fue un trapo morado.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a limpiar su bota con aquella tela morada.  
El "peor" error de su vida.

–Ejem…

Volteó levemente hacía arriba, para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba de todos los Toy's.

–A-Ah… H-Hola M-Mangle…

Shit.

–…. ¿Qué haces con mi capa?

¿Quién de aquí ha hecho enojar a su Mami cuando hace bien chingo de calor?, ¿Solo yo? Bueno…porque así era el humor de The Mangle en esos momentos.  
Soltó rápidamente la capa de la de orbes Amarillos, mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro, visiblemente nervioso…

– ¡L-Lo siento!, ¡N-No era m-mi intensión!

The Mangle lo miró por un momento sería… para después que esa mueca sería se convirtiera en una cálida sonrisa. Algo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el rostro del Animatronico Pelirrojo.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, Capitán Foxy, yo conozco como son los niños de ahora ~ Son menos…eh…Higiénicos

Foxy puso una cara de "No me digas". Suspiro pesadamente mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo y trataba de quitar el excremento de su bota. The Mangle se sentó a su lado, completamente feliz.

– ¿Qué hacéis fuera de su barco, Capitán Foxy?  
– ¿Y Tú, Marinera, que haces afuera de tu lugar?  
– Capitán Foxy…Estas en territorio llamado "_Kid's cove"_….

El silenció solo duro unos segundos, pues después en la recamara estallaron risas roboticas.  
– ¿Enserio soy tan ciego? Yarharhar ~ Lo siento mucho, Marinera Mangle, fue mi culpa no haberme fijado.  
– No hay por dónde, Capitán Foxy. Después de todo, casi nadie me visita~

Foxy nuevamente comenzó a sentir ese sentimiento.  
Culpa.  
¿A que no se da bien la jodida culpa? The Mangle lo noto, así que decidió hablar

– No debe preocuparse, Capitán, después de todo, los piratas somos peligrosos y solitarios, ¿No?

Volvió a sonreír, pero a Foxy no le convenció del todo, la culpa aún la sentía retumbar en su pecho. Pero al sentir una mano endoesqueletica acariciar sus cabellos, se calmo.  
Era una paz infinita, que juraba haberla sentido antes.  
Volteó a ver con un leve sonrojo al dueño de aquella caricia, la cual era por parte de Mangle. Por alguna extraña razón, solo ella y Chica podían hacer aquello. Bajó levemente la cabeza mientras movía lentamente su colita roja, tal vez para demostrar felicidad tal cual como un cachorro.

– Tuve una pesadilla… Donde se encontraban dos personas, una rechazando a la otra...  
– ¿Diciéndole que era un monstruo, y que por alguna razón, jamás se casaría con ella?

Foxy se levanto rápidamente para poder a mirar a la peli blanca, la cual solo sonreía nostálgicamente. Foxy asintió levemente para darle respuesta a su pregunta.

– Si…yo también los he tenido.

Ambos se acomodaron, uno al lado del otro. No muy cerca, pues el contacto entre sus pieles eran muy… ¿Raros?

– Por alguna razón, desde que llego Lydan…he empezado a tomarle cariño y apreció… pero también esos sueños comenzaron a aparecer… desde que me dijo "Shuu"

A Foxy le dio un pequeño corto en su cabeza, haciendo que sus circuitos bajaran pero subieran rápidamente, causándole un leve dolor y mareo en su sistema. La albina le miro preocupada, mientras le daba unas leves palmaditas a su contraparte masculina.

–D-Debo irme…

Con cierto temblor, se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba estampado el nombre de tan mala sala, mientras con su mano, se despedía a señas de la zorrita. Ella contesto de igual forma, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al capitán Foxy.  
Solo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, al tiempo que bajaba su única mano y se quitaba su capa, dejando ver sus tentáculos sobresaliendo de su espalda sucia. Suspiro pesadamente.

'_Duele… ¿No? Que solo para él seas un monstruo…'  
_–Cállate...  
'_No puedes, pronto todo acabara…'  
_– ¡Cállate!

Con su única mano, trato de ocultar su par de oídos para que cualquier ruido no entrara por ellos. Pero aquello solo era ironía, pues singularmente, aquellas fastidiosas voces venían de si misma. Frente a ella se posiciono una sombra de estatura mediana, totalmente oscura. Lo único que se distinguía, era el color blanco de sus pupilas al igual que sus dientes mostrados.  
Sin embargó, aquello le dolía, dolía tanto como si fuese un golpe en su corazón… como si le hubiera empuntado una parte de ella. Era un dolor inevitable desde aquel trágico accidente en 1987…

.-

– ¡Freddy debes calmarte, esto no acabara bien si sigues así!  
– ¡Me vale una mierda lo que me digas! ¡Yo quiero saber donde mierda dejaron a Lydan!

12:00 PM. Una hora donde el "Show" en Freddy's comenzaba. Y Sin embargo…aquella sería una noche aún más larga. ¿Por qué? Bueno… Freddy comenzaría a actuar como loco si no regresaban a Lydan a su puesto de guardia.  
¿Cómo se había enterado? Digamos que cierta albina le comento sobre ello…Aunque lo negara varías veces, amaba a Lydan… y comenzaba a tomarle un cierto cariño a The Mangle.

El viejo oso, sintió como sus dos compañeros, la pollita y el conejito, le tomaban por cada uno un brazo, para que él no matara a aquel guardia sustituyente a Lydan. Aquél que todos odiaban por alguna rara razón, me refiero a Vincet Jhonson, o como muchos le llaman, Purple Guy.  
Este no hacía nada más que darle cuerda a la caja, mientras sonreía de manera calmada hacía la pelea de los animatronicos, cuales se encontraban en el pasillo frente a él.

– ¿Siguen enojados por aquello? Vamos, admitan que les agrada estar en esos cuerpos… Almas inservibles…

Los únicos que entendieron esto, fue aquel castaño y aquel pelirrojo pirata que se encontraban en el pasillo, observando con furia al de cabellos purpuras. ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando el dueño, al contratar al imbécil que trajo mala fama a su pizzería?

– Juró que te meteré en un jodido traje animatronico de mi mismo… Maldito.  
–Puedes dejar la agresividad, Timothy…

El nombre tratando de referirse a Fazbear resonó en su cabeza, al igual que a sus viejos compañeros. Pero ese nombre se volvió un gran dolor de cabeza en los 4, mientras todos sus circuitos comenzaron a fallar.  
Vincent solo miro de manera serena y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
Ese tipo sí que estaba enfermo.

–Es una gran pena lo que le hayan hecho a Scott…pero recuerda, Fazbear….No Puedes.

Todos sintieron un dolor punzante, algo que tal vez fuera imaginario, pero un dolor en su corazón metalico, era suficiente como para que esa noche, dejaran descansar al guardia.

.-

Fazbear estaba acomodado en la Kid's Cove hablando de serías cosas con la zorrita de pelaje blanco, principalmente, de Lydan Murtons.

– ¿Ha donde fue Lydan? Y… ¿Por qué ese Hijo de puta esta nuevamente aquí?. – Hablo primero el de orbes azules, mientras comenzaba con su interrogatorio a Mangle, la cual no se encontraba muy cómoda con la situación, digamos…

– ¿Por qué lo contrataron de nuevo? No lo sé…supongo que es por uno de los mejores "empleados del año" como Schmidt…– La de orbes amarillentos suspiro, pues sabía que la respuesta a su primera pregunta no le agradaría en lo absoluto.  
– ¿Ha donde fue? Tal vez a su hogar… El dueño lo despidió… así que tal vez no vuelva a aparecerse por acá, o incluso ya no lo veremos…– Bajó levemente sus orejitas blancas, mientras Fazbear le miraba atento. –No muy lejos…Nos desecharan, a todos, Freddy…Nadie podrá salvarse… Demoleran la Pizzería. – La expresión sería de Freddy, cambio a una de sorpresa, y fase por fase, a una de coraje y enojo.

– ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA…?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA PENSANDO EL JODIDO DEL 'DON FAZBEAR'?! ADEMÁS, ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡T-TAL VEZ SÍ…!  
'_No puedes…'_

Freddy calló al escuchar aquella temida frase, proviniendo por una rara, delgada y sombría voz…parecida a la de un fantasma.  
Para poder liberar su enojo, golpeo la pared de aquella habitación, mientras unas leves lágrimas aceitosas recaían en sus sucias mejillas metálicas.  
El saber que eres inútil, es una de las peores ansias de todo ser humano.

Mangle solo le miraba con pena, pues sabía que ella tampoco podía hacer nada.  
Pero aquella persona que se la paso escuchándolos, sí, y es por eso que decidió salir. Una sombra humana abrió violentamente la puerta, mientras que los dos que ya estaban dentro de la habitación, observaban asombrados a Lydan, el cual, expresaba una cara de pocos amigos.

–Tal vez El jodido del Jefe me odie…pero hare lo posible por salvar este maldito lugar… Solo por ustedes…

Los ojos de Lydan, se volvieron totalmente negros, solo dejaron una pequeña pupila blanca a la vista. Fazbear observaba sorprendido al recién llegado, mientras que como pudo, armo la siguiente frase.

–¿Cómo pudiste entrar?  
–Acabo de darme cuenta que mi mejor habilidad es el robar.

Sonrió de lado, mientras que en su mano jugueteaba con las llaves del local. El Señor Fazbear era tan viejo que su retorcida mente no le recordó el quitarle las llaves del lugar.  
–Este lugar no morirá, este lugar fue mi infancia y mis buenos recuerdos… Este lugar, tiene mis recuerdos con ella. Me quitaron lo que más quería en toda mi jodida vida. Ahora, no dejare que me lo vuelvan a quitar.

La voz sería pero firme junto con su sonrisa, expresaba confianza que se notaba a simple vista. Mientras tanto, Jhonson solo observaba por las cámaras de seguridad, sonriendo tan psicopatamente que podría asustar fácilmente a cualquier policía.

– Tal vez escapaste de mí hace 10 años…pero esta vez, no lo harás, mi querido Lydan…

Él único que podía escucharlo decir aquello, fue Puppet. Y este, solo pudo haber echado a correr hacía Kid's Cove para juntarlos a todos, y decirles sobre la tragedia que se aproximaba.  
_  
_.-

**LECHAAAAA. *Damm* xD bien, se que es corto, pero mi Tablet…-le pegan- -Llora-  
Tal vez no lo dije, pero este fic que hare será cortito :v puesto a que quiero hacer una segunda temporada xD Yeees. I'm died, I'm Sorry. Si no se dieron cuenta, mi Pareja favorita es el MANGLE (FEM) X FOXY ewe y en este fic, habrá un poco (mucho) de esto. El dialogo que coloqe entre ellos dos fue una prueba. En fin, ¡HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWSSSSS! –Lentes con swaggg- **

***Alicia Startblack: -Tose- Bueno, las contestare en orden…**  
**1.- No, de hecho por si no leístes bien, el apenas había pasado a su quinta noche. Por eso se le hiso tan raro que le despidieran repentinamente.**  
**2 y 3..- Ambas cosas, pero como podemos ver… Marionette le tiene cierto afecto y miedo a Mangle c:**  
**4.- Porque YOLO(¿)**  
**5.- …. –saca a Foxy y Mangle- Haber weones, ¿Qué piensan al respecto?**  
**Mangle: … FOXY NOTICE ME.**  
**Foxy: … NOPE.**

***Estefy Tsukino: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! *-* Hace mucho estaba leyendo tu fic de Isabella con Foxy *no recuerda el nombre* y me encanto! xD ¿Sacaras segunda temporada? Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic!, ¡Espero y te agrade el capitulo!**

*** Karoru Gengar: Me alegro mucho! xD y sí, aunque creo que no. Todos sabemos que ninguno dejara que Freddy mate, como quiera, su vida esta en juego(¿) ¡Te amo! –chocolates- ¡Espero y te agrade el capitulo!**

***Bardeni: JÁ, y eso que no has visto Nadha xD *por cada wegada Holly aprende a escribir(¿)* Me agrada que te guste, agradezco tu review, me motiva a seguir!**

**Y en fin. En verdad, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic! ¡Me motivan! xD por cierto, tal vez el siguiente capitulo lo llame relleno(¿) *Huwat*, pues creo que tratara principalmente sobre la total historia de el Sexy Lydan y la difunta Shuu. Osea, una ola de Feels se acerca *llora* Bueno, por si no se dieron cuenta, use algunas cosas de rebornica… ¡Derechos al autor! *weona***  
**Los capítulos los estare subiendo cada semana o antes, y perdón por tardar un poco en subir este, mi internet es la wea lenta. 7u7 Los amo beibis. Nos leemos luego.**

**Jaa ne!**


	7. Record of The Puppet

**Perdón por tardar tanto ^^ aquí tienen su episodio semanal ~. Ah, antes que nada, este episodio estará contado desde el punto de vista de Puppet XD y como no tengo ideas de donde poner este relleno, pues lo pondré aquí…siendo relleno (¿?) Wut. Bueno, aquí esta… eh, será un poco difícil de entender, pero al final les explicare el porqué…**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no es mío, si no de Scott Cawthon. Y el OC, Lydan Murtons, Tampoco es mío. Y la portada, tampoco es mía, es de un gran sempai mío. Lo único mío aquí es Shuu, otra oc que será mencionada en este escrito. Los diseños utilizados tampoco son mío (fuuuuck) ojala lo fueran. Algunos diseños son de Pole-Bear y otro de Lulu-999, ambas de Tumbrl. También debo decir que hay algunas cosillas que he tomado de Rebornica, ya que me agradan mucho sus teorías ~. Soy libre de demandas. (El Disclaimer más largo de todo Fanfiction lol )**

**Advertencias {Las mismas para todos los capítulos}: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Yaoi (Leve), confusiones, mala ortografía, malas palabras, etc. No digan que no les advertí.**

.-

**Puppet POV.**

_Odio este lugar, este lugar donde mi padrastro suele trabajar… ¿Por qué? No me lo pregunte… él punto es claro, que es solo por él…  
Mi madre, ella me dejo… ella, mi luz, se fue… sin ni siquiera decirme donde fue…_

–¡Qué lindo son!

_Si, debo admitir que ellos son lindos. Voltee a mi derecha, y pude observar como una niña en silla de ruedas, observaba a los tres principales Robots del establecimiento… Freddy, Chica y Bonnie. Suspire pesadamente, mientras sacudía mis cabellos cenizos hacía atrás. Tenía el cabello alaciado, teñido en un hermoso blanco, sus ojos eran rojizos, eran elegantes… Vestía un uniforme escolar, que consistía en una playera blanca con el logo del colegio al que asistía, al igual que una falda un poco larga, de cuadros verdes.  
Por alguna extraña razón, despertó algo que jamás había sentido…_

–Tienes razón, pequeña…

_Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, y no evite el sonrojarme un poco. Era hermosa, debo admitirlo._

– ¡No soy pequeña! Tengo 10 años…  
–Yo tengo 12 años…

_El silenció denominado incomodo, reino un buen rato, mientras veía como la albina comenzaba a tartamudear…  
Yo solo sonreí al ver sus acciones de vergüenza y nerviosismo._

–Eres demasiado ingenua… tengo 10, al igual que tú…  
–¡Qué malo eres!

_Sentí como empezaba a golpearme levemente, sin tratar de hacerme daño en mi brazo. Era demasiado tierna, joder._

–Pegas como nena…  
–¡Soy una chica!

_Que risa me causa esta chica, a pesar de estar en esas pobres condiciones. Tome su mano y la coloque en sus piernas, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa._

– ¿Cuál es tu Nombre?  
_  
A pesar de dudar un poco, después de unos segundos, contesto a mi pregunta._

– ¡Shuuko Murtons~! Puedes decirme Shuu, ¿Y usted?  
– Soy Patrick…Patrick Parker.

.-

_Sentí como nuevamente, caía al suelo del estacionamiento de "Fredbear's Family Diner", mientras mi Padrasto nuevamente comenzaba a amenazarme y a criticarme…No entiendo que es lo que tiene en mi contra. Os explicare como es él…  
Bueno, no hay mucho que explicar, solo les diré qué es un Psicópata de primera… sin olvidar que lo único que lo diferencia casi de los demás, es aquel teñido morado en sus cabellos. Realmente, debe estar loco._

–Ahora, mi pequeño Parker, te callaras y te quedaras quieto, si no… llegando de cortare el cuello y te dejare una hermosa cicatriz que te seguirá de por vida….  
–… Entendido, Vincent…  
_  
Odiaba que el usase aquel tono, tan pacifico y asqueroso, que parecía que le masturbaba todas las noches.  
No solo eso…Lo odio a él, por su culpa…mi madre ya no está conmigo…Por su culpa, tengo estas marcas bajo mis mangas, por su culpa… por su culpa tengo miedo. Solo por él.  
Observe como me miraba de una manera sería y inexpresiva. Joder, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío?  
Escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, eso indicaba que ya podía moverme…  
Tengo frío, hambre…  
Mamá…_

Escuche una voz.

–¡Hey!

_¿Mamá?...  
Voltee rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, pero a mi mala suerte, solo me encontré con ella.  
Creo que se llamaba Shuuko o algo parecido._

–¡Hey! Eh…  
–Shuuko… Moh, apenas y te lo he dicho ayer ~

_Hiso un leve puchero, mientras se acercaba totalmente frente a mí, claro, se le dificultaba un poco por el tema de la silla que la transportaba con facilidad de un lugar a otro.  
¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Escuche_ _el sonido de mi estomago pedir alimentarse…joder, ¿Por qué en este momento?_

–Por lo que escuche no has comido… Eh…  
_  
Escuche como empezaba a buscar algo en su mochila rosa, pues sacaba sus libros al igual que sus lapiceros. Escuche como chasqueo sus dedos al momento que me entregaba algo, una bolsa de plástico con algo adentro.  
Al abrirlo, me encontré con un sándwich de jamón preparado, con algo de picante. Junto a esto, venía una cajita de jugo de Mango, al igual que un poco de fruta. Observe un poco sorprendido a la personita dueña de aquello, tartamudee y balbucee algunas cosas que ni yo pude entender, pero ella solo sonrío… Joder, ¿Por qué solo ella podía calmarme de una manera extraordinaria?_

–P-Pero esto es tuyo… – _Hablé, pero ella negó volver a tener aquel alimento.  
_– Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Además, si llego con el lonche en mi mochila, mi madre al igual que mi hermanito se enfadaran conmigo~

_Sigo sin entender, el porqué siempre sonríe…¿Acaso no le importa lo mucho que este en esas condiciones? .  
Me sentí apenado, pero al poder sentir su mirada asesina sobre mí, casi diciendo "Ahora come", desenvolví el emparedado y sin paciencia alguna, lo mordí. Tenía demasiada hambre joder._

_Al paso de un rato, termine con eso, agradecí ala pequeña por la comida._

–Muchas gracias por la comida, Shuuko…  
–¡Dime Shuu! Y no es nada, eh… ¿Patrick, verdad?

_Asentí levemente con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras tiraba el plástico en el bote de basura más cercano en ese momento.  
Cuando regrese, por algún motivo, ella ya no estaba. Era un poco extraña, ¿De dónde vendrá?_

_.-_

_Pasaron los días, semanas y unos cuantos meses, y sin falta alguna, ella siempre llegaba al estacionamiento donde yo me encontraba._  
_Siempre compartía su comida conmigo, reíamos juntos… ¡hasta jugábamos! Siempre me divertía estando con ella. Olvidaba todo acerca de mi vida, de mi Madre, de Vincent, de mis cicatrices… Ella hacía que todo fuera feliz por unos cuantos momentos._  
_Fue cuando me di cuenta, fue cuando me **Enamore.**  
Pero dicen que la felicidad no dura para siempre._

– ¡Hey, Parker!

– ¡Hola, Shuu!

_Ese día…_ _en un julio de 1987, pensaba decírselo, pensaba decirle que la quería, que le había tomado cariño, que la amaba…  
Ese día, parecía que el mismo dios había escuchado mis plegarías, pues estaba nevando de una manera tan hermosa y elegante… era un escenario espectacular._

– ¿Adivina? ¡Hoy me quedare más tiempo!  
– ¿Enserio? ¡Genial, podremos jugar más tiempo!

_¡Genial! Podría tener más tiempo para prepararme y decirle lo que sentía por ella.  
Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, su hermosa sonrisa desapareció… e inconscientemente, sus lagrimas cristalinas empezaron a recorrer en sus mejillas.  
Me preocupe de inmediato, pues sus sollozos no paraban._

– ¿Q-Qué pasa?

_Pregunte, pero ella no respondió y siguió llorando, me acerque tratando de calmar sus sollozos que salían sin parar de su boca, pero no lo logre.  
Sin embargo, fue ella la que reacciono, y me abrazó.  
"Me dijo Monstruo", "Se enfado", "Me odia". Eso y más era lo único que lograba escuchar mientras la abrazaba y la mecía, como si se tratara de un bebe. La abraze fuertemente, mientras trataba de calmarla.  
Pasamos así un buen rato, hasta que se calmo, y me conto el porqué se comportó así. _  
_Me dijo que se había peleado con su único mejor amigo, que le había monstruo, y que jamás cumpliría su promesa de casarse con ella… y esto último, fue lo único que me hiso reaccionar._

– ¡Y-Yo cumpliré esa promesa!  
– E-Eh?  
– ¡Yo me casare contigo, me casare, te cuidare, y tendremos muchos hijos!

_Y volvió a llorar.  
Si no hubiese sido porque en ese momento Vincent salió, tal vez le hubiese dicho todo lo que necesitaba decirle…  
Oculte a Shuuko detrás de mí, pues si llegaba a verla tal vez todo saldría mal…._

–Ey, mocoso…ten esto, pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre.

_Frente a mí, dejo un plato con un Cupcake, algo similar al del Animatronic Chica… Solo que sin los ojos, claro.  
Observe un poco confundido a mi Padrastro, pero este ya se había ido. Era extraño que __**Él**__ me dejara al menos algo de comer, o que me tratara de "buena" manera.  
Me puso a pensar un poco. Pero bueno, el hambre me invadía nuevamente. Le dije a Shuuko que saliera de mi lado, mientras yo tomaba el Cupcake entre mis manos._

– ¿Quieres un poco? – _Le ofrecí un poco a Murtons, pero ella negó con amabilidad. ¿Olvide mencionar que era muy educada?  
_–No, gracias…por lo que escuche, tienes hambre ~ Por cierto, ¿Quién era ese señor?  
–Mi padrastro… Vincent Jhonson… E-Es muy raro qué el me atienda de esa forma…

_Le di un pequeño mordisco al pastelillo, y fue algo maravilloso… era un gran sabor. Sin esperar más, comencé a devorar exageradamente aquel comestible, saboreándolo cada segundo.  
Sacudí mis manos para limpiar las migajas que estaban en las palmas de estas, mientras colocaba una cara de niño contento. Pero no duro mucho._

Sentí como si mi garganta empezara a taparse, haciendo que la falta de aire a mis pulmones comenzara a dominarme, tome con ambas manos mi garganta, mientras trataba de escupir aquello que no me dejaba respirar.  
Me retorcí en el piso, mientras sentía como Murtons empezaba a gritarme con desesperación al igual que zarandearme, tratando de ayudarme de alguna manera…

_Mi visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, y pude observar como la figura de mi Padrastro aparecía, con una gran sonrisa tétrica en su rostro._  
_Lo último que ví, fue algo que no me lo esperaba._  
_Shuuko se lanzo contra él, pero solo ví como el cuerpo de ella se quedaba quieta y caía. La nieve se tiño de rojo, y la cuchilla que Vincent traía, también. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a ser arrastrado a algún lado, pero al de Shuu lo dejaban ahí, enfriándose poco a poco._  
_Mi boca pudo moverse, pero las palabras que quise decir, no salieron._  
_"Lo siento"…_

. . .

_Mi alma, sigue aquí… Atrapada…_

_Escuche una voz, ¿Shuuko?_  
_¿Dónde estás?_  
_Siento haber roto mi promesa… Soy débil, no pude ayudarte…no pude cumplir mi promesa… Ahora, no te encuentro. ¿Por qué? Tú eras mi luz desde que mi madre se fue… ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué me abandonas de esta forma?..._

_Él los ha matado a todos, a mis 'amigos', los mato… a esos 5…los asesino…_  
_Los uso… Él…_

_Él…me uso._  
_Aún cuando yo era tan paciente con él, el solo me uso…_  
_Como una **Marioneta.  
Mi alma, quedo atrapada en esta Marioneta, en esta marioneta… la cual llamare Puppet.**_

–**Mis amigos, les daré un regalo… El regalo de la vida…**

_Y en cada cuerpo sin vida, encontrados en el BackStage, coloque una cabeza de animatronico… donde yo, les daré su segunda oportunidad de vivir…y de vengarse._

**Fin Puppet POV.**

**.-**

**Seeh, se que este capítulo está demasiado corto, pero ando a Prisas Dx Las ídeas también son confusas, pero bueno, aclarare más conforme elijan el personaje…  
¡Me gustaría si compartieran esta historia con sus amigos!  
Eh, bueno, perdón si el capitulo pasado dije que este capítulo sería de Lydan y Shuuko, DX Pero no aguantaba mucho el tener que subir el pasado de Puppet ~. Bueno, aquí habrá una pequeña votación… Para saber que pasado de los siguientes personajes hablare ~ (A mangle le tocara hasta lo último…tengo una surprise ~ ). Bueno, los personajes son:**

**\- Lydan**  
**-Freddy**  
**-Chica**  
**-Foxy**

**Voten por favor!**  
**Los Reviews los contestare cada dos capítulos xD ya que ahora mismo también tengo que terminar el capítulo de mi fic Nuevo "Heat-Haze Days". En fín. Este capítulo lo hice dedicado a Bardeni, ya que ella (o él (¿?)) comento algo que me inspiro en este capítulo. ¿Qué si Puppet era buena persona? Bueno, aquí está tu respuesta 7u7 Los amo, muchas gracias por su apoyo!**  
**Si no les gusta el relleno, mejor no lean los próximos 4 episodios :'v En fin, ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

**Jaa ne!**


	8. The Record of Fazbear

**¡Buenas! Siento tardar mucho en tardar los capítulos, ¡Les agradezco el apoyo tanto positivo como negativo que me dan! En verdad, gracias por seguir mi Escrito con Pésima ortografía :'D Bueno, aquí tiene su capítulo, hubo unas pequeñas votaciones, pero esta vez todo será contado a partir de Freddy. ¿Por qué? Les explicare al final.**

Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no es mío, es de Scott Cawton. Lydan Murtons, la portada, los diseños utilizados, y las teorías no son mías tampoco, pertenecen a la autora 'Karoru Gengar', a un artista en facebook, a Lulu-999 y Pole-bear, y por último a Rebornica. Yeah, sus diálogos son invalidos.

Advertencias {Las mismas para todos los capítulos}: Leve Robotfilia {RobotxHumano}, Yaoi (Leve), confusiones, mala ortografía, malas palabras, etc. No digan que no les advertí.

. -

**Freddy POV  
**– ¡Eres una desgracia!  
– ¡Debimos haberte echado cuando pudimos!  
– ¡No mereces tener el apellido Willson!

_¿Por qué les encanta hacerme llorar? Mi propia familia me odia…me desprecian…me quieren muerto.  
Ah, déjenme presentarme, soy Thimoty Willson…o al menos ese fue el único apellido que me dieron. Tengo 11 años, hijo único al igual que bastardo. Producto de una noche de pasión sin amor._

¿Qué les puedo decir? Mi vida es una total mierda… tal vez exagero un poco, pero me siento infeliz estando aquí, encerrado en esta gran mansión donde debo permanecer como todo un "Willson". Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz, y mi padre es un exitoso abogado. Realmente…yo lo admiro… aunque siendo honestos… jamás me ha agrado su forma de comportarse conmigo.  
Observe a las señoritas que me atienden diariamente, pero ellas son muy crueles conmigo… me echan la culpa de todo. Qué si están de mal humor, que si se les quemo la comida, que si les llego Andrés… todo es mi jodida culpa.

– ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Ve rápido por una escoba y recogedor, que esos vidrios no se recogen solos!

_Con mi cabeza baja, asentí levemente_. _Levante mi mirada levemente, para encontrarme con la expresión furica que me dedicaba mi madrastra. Era una mujer linda, no lo niego… pero cuando nadie estaba, o al menos las criadas, se comportaba peor que el mismo diablo.  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, justamente cuando una mano golpeo mi mejilla, está quedando roja e hinchada. Mis ojos se colocaron vidriosos y quise llorar, pero no podía mostrarme débil ante ella. Observe a mi "madre", con la cara de indiferencia e hipocresía se fue de aquel lugar, mientras yo me quedaba recogiendo los pedacitos de la taza de té que había tirado anteriormente. Y claro, de esto se aprovechaban las Nana's. Cada vez que pasaban a mi lado, pateaban el recogedor o tiraban "Accidentalmente" algunos vidrios, platos o vasos, dejándome más quehacer para normal._

Yo no me quejaba de eso, pues ya estaba acostumbrado, pero a lo único que le temía…era a mi padre… cada vez qué hacia algo indebido, el me castigaba con sus… "jueguitos".

. -

– Evelyn me dijo que tiraste la taza de té en su vestido, y que rompiste la taza… ¿Es eso cierto, Timothy?

_Trague mi propia saliva mientras trataba de controlarme, pues los nervios me invadían nuevamente. Comencé a temblar terriblemente frente a él, el solo se encontraba cruzados de brazos y con mi mirada fija en mí… ¿Qué estaría pensando ese tío?_

–S-Sí…

_El sonrió victoriosamente, mientras se acercaba lentamente y quedaba frente de mí. Tomo mi mentón y me hiso verle, yo solo le miraba con terror._

–Bueno, gracias a eso…te mereces un castigo… Ya sabes que es, ¿No? –_Asentí de manera lenta, mientras tragaba mi saliva, haciendo un pequeño ruido de "Glup" que hiso eco por toda la oficina/habitación._ – Eso me alegra…entonces, comencemos… desvístete y…ponte en 4.

_Su voz era sería y algo entre cortada, y eso me daba miedo. Rápidamente, me quite el saco café al igual que la camiseta blanca que traía abajo, dejando ver mi infantil torso al aire. Con temor, baje mis pantalones, quedando solo en bóxer. Me sentía avergonzado por estar en esa situación, pero ese era el preció que debía pagar por ser tan inútil… me coloque en aquella posición que los adultos llaman "4", mientras esperaba que mi padre continuara.  
Solo ahogue un grito en cuanto sentí como violentamente entraba en mí._

_. - _

Otro día más, otro día más en mí jodida vida, otro día al que seguir viviendo en la miseria. Claro, eso pensaba antes de poder asistir al colegio. Para mí, el colegio era mi único lugar donde realmente podría divertirme, hablar libremente… tener todo el amor que cualquier niño de 5 años necesita. Bostece ruidosamente mientras volteaba de reojo hacia un chico de cabellos castaños y orbes chocolates, haciéndole señas y tratando de hablarle.

–Lydan~….  
– ¿Qué pasa?  
– Tengo una idea para este fin de semana ~

_Le dije susurrando para que la vieja profesora no nos regañara o castigara, y afortunadamente funciono. Lydan solamente sonrío mientras alzaba su pulgar. Ah… esa sonrisa, es la que alegra mis días tristes._

¿Qué?, ¿No les dije que era Homosexual? Bueno… sí, lo soy. Es por eso que soy una desgracia y deshonor en mi familia, amargándome los días, desde lunes a domingo, de enero a diciembre, ¡Eh incluso en navidad, todo es la misma mierda!...

Sin embargo, aquel joven que se llama Lydan, me ayudo en un momento donde todos me odiaban, temían e incluso de envidiaban solo por ser un Willian. El fue el que me extendió la mano cuando nadie me la daba, el fue mi calor maternal cuando mi madre no estuvo…el fue mi mundo cuando todo era la misma mierda.

– ¡Cuéntanos de una vez, marinero!  
– Deja de actuar con ese acento, Félix… ¡tú no eres el capitán Foxy! Además, ¡Es mejor Chica!  
– ¡EH! ¡Pero puedo llegar a hacerlo, Samantha!, ¡Claro que no, el mejor es Foxy!

_Un chico pelirrojo y una chica rubia de mi misma edad, se encontraban discutiendo nuevamente por aquellos animatronicos de nuestra pizzería favorita. "Fredbear's Family Diner", un lugar de diversión total que suele alegrarme las tardes. Suspire pesadamente mientras pasaba mi mano diestra por mi cara, con frustración. A mi lado derecho, se encontraba un chico pelinegro de orbes café, y a mi lado izquierdo, se encontraba Lydan y una chica albina menor que yo. Por un año, claro, pero íbamos en el mismo grado y grupo. Ellos son mis amigos, los únicos que me comprenden y que me apoyan con todo. Sonreí levemente al recordar eso, pues parecía que aquella era mi verdadera familia._

– Tranquilos, no deben discutir, ¿Acaso no son hermanos?  
– ¡Pero él es adoptado!

_¿Olvide decir que son hermanos adoptivos? La madre de Félix adopto a Samantha cuando ella más la necesitaba, desde entonces, los dos se llevan y se dicen hermanos…aunque entiendo que Félix la ve más que como una hermana. Observe como él contraatacaba hacía la rubia, y nuevamente comenzaban a discutir. Esos dos eran un caso perdido_

– E-Eh… ¿N-No ibas a decir algo, Tim?  
– ¡Ah, cierto! Gracias por recordarme, Shuuko. Bien, los he reunido aquí por el siguiente motivo… por si no recordaban, dentro de 4 días es mi cumpleaños, y le he pedido a mi padre que me lo festejara. Raramente él acepto, ¿Saben donde lo celebraremos?

_Sonreí alzando mi pulgar, mientras que mis acompañantes solo me miraban con brillos en sus ojos, preguntando "¿Fredbear's Family Diner?", a lo cual yo asentí.  
Primero hubo un silenció, después todo exploto a gritos de emoción._

– ¡Eso es genial, Tim!, ¿Qué te gustaría que te llevara?, ¿Un carrito? , ¿Una libreta de coloreo?  
– N-No es necesario, Oliver…

_Observe el puchero por parte del pelinegro, mientras contenía la emoción en su ser. Sonreí al ver como todos ellos brincaban e incluso bailaban de la emoción, pero claramente… yo no me sentía del todo bien, pues tuve que pagar nuevamente para que mi padre accediera a mi festejo… pero no se lo diré a nadie._

_. - _

De regreso a Casa, decidí irme caminando junto a los dos hermanos Murtons, Shuuko y Lydan. Había negado irme en la lujosa limosina que me esperaba fuera de la escuela, pues muchos como dije, me envidiaban…pero yo odiaba tener esa vida. Observe como Lydan empujaba la silla de ruedas de la Peliblanca, y ella iba cargando la su mochila y la de Lydan. No evite sonreír nostálgicamente mientras observa a esos dos, realmente se apoyaban el uno al otro, eso era una familia feliz…

–E-Eh…H-Hermanito… ¿P-Puedes comprarme unos bocadillos?  
– ¡Con mucho gusto! Tim, cuídala, ya vuelvo…

_Le dedique una sonrisa al momento en el que él también me la dedico, mientras iba a buscar el pedido de su hermana. Se llevaban muy bien, diría yo.  
Escuche un suspiro por parte de Murtons, mientras volteaba su silla para quedar frente a mí, y mirarme fijamente._

–Así que… ¿Te gusta Lydan, no?

_Escupí el poco refresco que justamente en ese momento estaba tomando, mientras me quedaba atónito mirándole fijamente. Mis mejillas las sentía más calientes de lo normal._

– ¿E-Estas loca, no?  
– Díselo a tus corazones en tus libretas que dicen "Lydan", idiota.

_Jure que después de llegar y hacer mis obligaciones, tiraría todas esas hojas que tenían aquello. Al ver que tartamudeaba y no dejaba de balbucear, Shuuko supo que estaba en lo cierto, claramente no era inteligente, pero si lo suficiente lista para darse cuenta de las cosas._

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Oliver me debe 10 dolares! Aunque no me caerías tan mal como cuñado, ¿Sabes?

_¿Era bipolar esa mujer? Por un momento estaba tartamudeando y ahora se estaba ahogando en carcajadas. Maldita sea, si el llegara a saberlo, tal vez me odiaría…_

– Nee, Timothy, descuida. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ~ aunque te recomiendo que lo digas antes, Lydan aún está tratando de convencerse que es Heterosexual.

_Ella soltó una leve risilla, mientras yo rascaba una de mis mejillas con nerviosismo. ¿Acaso no sabía que estabas frente a una tienda? … Esperen…dijo, ¿AÚN?.  
Eso significa que… Lydan es… ¿Bisexual?_

– … ¿Quieres decir que Lydan es Bisexual?  
–Uhm? No lo sé ~ eso son asuntos de mi hermanito, Aunque si quieres ayuda, ¡Cuenta conmigo, cuñadito!

_Y me alzo su pulgar en forma de aprobación…bueno, al menos ella me aceptaba._

_. - _

Pasaron los días de Lunes a Viernes, y justamente aquel día, sábado, celebraríamos todos mis amigos en la famosa Pizzería "Fredbear's Family Diner". Era un día nevado, Yo ya me encontraba ahí, esperando a que mis invitados llegaran.  
Las criadas estaban acomodando platos, tenedores y cucharas, algunas cocinando, y otras en repostería.  
Yo estaba feliz, aunque el dolor de cadera no se me quitara por los últimos 4 castigos de mi padre, yo era feliz en ese momento, aún por más de los susurros hirientes en mi contra, yo era feliz. ¿Por qué? Porque Shuuko fue la que me dio su apoyo con Lydan, y ahora, es cuando pienso decirle lo que pienso sobre él.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Son las 4:45 PM. No lo entiendo… yo los cite a las 12… ¿Por qué no han llegado, mis amigos?. Mis orbes se colocaron llorosos mientras me coloque en posición fetal, y sin previo aviso, comencé a llorar como un mocoso cuando lo abandona el mundo. No escuchaba lo que dijeran los demás, solo me dedique a llorar un corto tiempo, pues una mano se coloco sobre mi hombro e hiso que volteara ver al dueño de esta, encontrándome con un castaño un poco más bajo que yo.

– ¿Lydan?...  
– Freddy…. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

_Y de repente, Oliver, Samantha y Shuu salieron de su escondite, con serpentinas y mucho confeti, que me lo tiraron en la cara cuando salieron. ¿Era una sorpresa?  
Observe como el de orbes chocolates dejaba una caja envuelta de rojo con un moño amarillo en mis piernas, esperen, ¿Un regalo de cumpleaños?  
Observe a Lydan de manera sorprendida, pero él me dijo "debes abrirlo, todos sacrificamos algo por ello". Sonreí levemente, mientras abría la caja y me encontraba con una cajita musical, al darle cuerda, se podía escuchar la canción que solía cantar Freddy, el joven humano característico a un oso.  
Nuevamente las lagrimas volvieron a caer, mientras susurraba un débil gracias, tratado de controlar mis sentimientos en ese momento…_

¡Jamás la había pasado tan feliz! Mis amigos me acompañaron, bueno no todos… solo falto Félix, pero me dijeron que había enfermado, no le di mucha importancia. Jugamos, comimos e incluso hicimos pequeños concursos entre nosotros. ¡Fue realmente divertido! Toda la mierda de vida que tenía, desapareció por un momento, y gracias a esas personas cuales llamo "amigos", aquella que yo considero mi verdadera familia…

Al paso del tiempo, Shuuko se separo de nosotros, diciendo que iba al baño, después fue Oliver y Samantha, dejando a Lydan y a mi solos.

– ¿Qué tal te la has pasado, Tim?  
– ¡Genial! Muchas gracias a ti y a los demás, por ese regalo…es el primero en toda mi vida, lo cuidare como si de ella dependiera…

_Abrace contra mi pecho aquella caja musical, mientras observe como Lydan sonreía._

– ¡Eso me alegra mucho! Hace tiempo que no te veía de esa forma, ¿Sabes?  
– Eh?... ¿De qué hablas?  
– Hace tiempo que no te veía asi… feliz, sonriente… alegre. ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de estar siempre al poder de tu padre?

_Me quede mudo, era cierto que solía comentarle algunas cosas, pero no lo suficiente como para que él supiera sobre…los castigos de mi padre. Baje la mirada, mientras sentía como Murtons me penetraba con esta, joder… de esta no saldría bien.  
No, esperen… Si le digo lo que siento, tal vez el comprenderá…el me ayudara… ¿Verdad?_

–No tengas miedo, Timothy… todo se puede superar…  
– ¡T-Tengo algo que decirte!

_Grite con mis mejillas rojizas, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de mis ojos. En ese momento, la señora Murtons entro a la pizzería, buscando a sus dos hijos._

– Lo siento Timothy, será después… tengo que ir a buscar a Shuuko, mi madre nos espera…  
–Lo entiendo…G-Gracias por haber vendió, yo… buscare a Samantha y a Oliver

_Ambos nos despedimos, mientras yo dejaba la caja musical en una de las mesas.  
Empecé con mi búsqueda de Samantha y Oliver, pues a lo mejor esos dos pilluelos estaban haciendo de las suyas. Eran muy traviesos. Pase por la mayoría de los lugares de la pizzería, y ningún rastro de ellos.  
Suspire pesadamente, pues yo era quien debía llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares. Sin embargo, algo me llamo la atención. Un liquido rojo que provenía de la habitación del "BackStage".  
"¿Sangre?" fue lo que pensé, mientras de manera temerosa entraba a aquel cuarto lleno de repuestos y mascaras.  
Lo que vi, fue lo que menos me esperaba. La atracción secreta, es decir, Golden Freddy se encontraba agachado frente a dos personas, ambas personas terriblemente deformadas y ensangrentadas. Una lucía por una cabellera rubia desordenada, al igual que otra pero pelinegro.  
No pude moverme, lo que veía, no era lo que quería que pasara. Aquel animatronico dorado, se acerco a mí. Quise correr pero no pude, mis piernas no funcionaron. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos fuertemente y gritar en vano, al momento en el que era asesinado._

_**No puedes.  
**_

_**. - **_

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? Me siento mareado, y más pesado, ¿Por qué? Voltee a todos lados, y me encontré alrededor de 3 animatronicos: Bonnie, Chica y Foxy.

– _**¿A…mi…gos?**_

_Mi voz era más gruesa y robotica… y justamente me di cuenta, que estaba atrapado en Freddy's Fazbear, al igual que mis amigos…  
Ellos lloraban lágrimas aceitosas, mientras yo trataba de consolarlos. ¿Cómo no? Si un bastardo nos había quitado la vida… y nos había condenado.  
Al moverme, me tope con algo, observe hacía abajo. Era una caja musical. La tome con mucho cuidado, mientras sonreía._

–_**Yo … prometo…decírtelo…**_

_y coloque la caja musical, dentro de mi sistema._

_. - _

**XD Listo, bueno, elegi a Freddy porque es uno de los principales y esas weas. El siguiente capitulo ya será continuo al 6, ¿ok? FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA ENTRAR! bueno, supongo que eso sería todo. Nos vemos. **

Jaa ne!


	9. Una bala perdida

**NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR. ESTOY EMOCIONADA, YEAH, TENGO QUE IRME, LOS AMO. SU CAPITULO SEMANAL AQUÍ, YEEE.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, ni la portada, o Lydan Murtons, teorías, etc. Lo único aquí es mi OC Shuu y el escrito. Lo demás es a sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencias {Esta vez solo para este capítulo}: "Muerte" de un personaje ( khe ), confuciones, Yaoi, Sangre, Aceite, etc. Quedan advertidos.**

** .-**

_**Anteriormente….**_

Sonrió de lado, mientras que en su mano jugueteaba con las llaves del local. El Señor Fazbear era tan viejo que su retorcida mente no le recordó el quitarle las llaves del lugar.  
–Este lugar no morirá, este lugar fue mi infancia y mis buenos recuerdos… Este lugar, tiene mis recuerdos con ella. Me quitaron lo que más quería en toda mi jodida vida. Ahora, no dejare que me lo vuelvan a quitar.

La voz sería pero firme junto con su sonrisa, expresaba confianza que se notaba a simple vista. Mientras tanto, Jhonson solo observaba por las cámaras de seguridad, sonriendo tan psicopatamente que podría asustar fácilmente a cualquier policía.

– Tal vez escapaste de mí hace 10 años…pero esta vez, no lo harás, mi querido Lydan…

Él único que podía escucharlo decir aquello, fue Puppet. Y este, solo pudo haber echado a correr hacía Kid's Cove para juntarlos a todos, y decirles sobre la tragedia que se aproximaba.

.-

– Ha…Haha… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vincent comenzaba a reírse de manera psicópata, algo tanto desagradable como escalofriante para el títere, qué ahora, se encontraba mal herido y faltante de demasiado aceite…  
¿Cómo mierda había llegado a esa situación tan… peligrosa?  
Es decir, no tenía en cuenta de "Purple Guy" fuera tan Obsesivo como para traer un arma en manos, para ser más directos, una pistola PSS. Un arma silenciosa.  
Cuando quiso correr desde la oficina hacía "Kid's cove", fue embestido por una bala que le dio en una de sus metálicas piernas, dañando parte de esta al igual que de sus cables que hacían que su pierna reaccionara.  
Estaba jodido… y estaba seguro que esta vez no habría algún milagro que le volviera a revivir, como aquella vez en 1987…

– ¿Qué pasa, mi querido Patrick?, ¿Acaso no puedes volver a hacer lo mismo?...Pff, enserio que eres un pedazo de mierda. Basura.

The Puppet comenzó a sentir dolor en todo su ser, al sentir como Jhonson pateaba su cuerpo artificial. Aquel que había estado ocupando desde que el mismo que le estaba pateando, le había asesinado años atrás.  
Odiaba ser débil, inútil… ser una marioneta que solo es usada nuevamente por el mismo e ambiciosos titiritero.  
Respiro agitadamente al momento que Vincent dejaba de patearle, tomando su estomago, tratando de no escupir aceite. Podía ser de metal, pero su alma y sentimientos eran los mismos de un humano.

– Sigues siendo débil… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué mierda debo hacer para que seas un hombre y no un marica?...

Silenció fue la repuesta que el títere le dio al psicópata, este dio un bufido exageradamente largo.

– Si lo qué necesito es… Matar nuevamente a todas esas chatarras, ¡Bien! Lo hare…¡A ver si de esa manera te vuelves un hombre, mariquita!

Puppet entro en Shock. ¿Matarlos?... ¿Otra vez? Quería hablar, pero su sistema estaba de por sí muy deteriorado y dañado. Vincent sonrió de lado, mientras entre sus manos cargaba a una indefensa marioneta. No negaba que pesaba, pero debía primero que nada, deshacerse de él.  
Abandono The Oficce, encaminándose a Prize Corner, respectivo lugar de Puppet. Abrió aquella vieja y polvorienta caja donde se suponía debía estar el anterior dicho, y sin la delicadeza alguna tumbo al títere dentro de esta. Claro, no sin antes dedicarle la frase que todos, en esa jodida pizzería odian.

– No puedes, Parker… Ni podras.

Violentamente, cerró la caja y empezó a darle cuerda. Lo suficiente como para que Puppet no se despertara en esos momentos. Volvió su vista ala tableta, donde esta estaba ubicada en Kid's cove. Su sorpresa no fue mucha, pues sabía que en algún momento aquel trío de idiotas se irían de ahí y empezarían con su "Plan".  
Le parecía tan idiota ese plan, que ya tenía la solución de cómo hacer que fracasaran.  
Entre sus manos, tomo la máscara que el viejo dueño le había entregado, mirándole con una sería sonrisa en su pálido rostro, mientras se la colocaba y susurraba algunas palabras.

– Volverás a tus andadas… Golden…

Y aquella psicópata risa, volvió a inundar la escalofriante pizzería.

.-

– ¿Escuchaste eso?...  
– Claro… Ese malparido debe estar masturbándose o algo parecido…

Freddy no evito reírse un poco por el comentario de su pequeño Lydan, el cual, se encontraba más serio que el mismo Freddy antes de conocerlo. El castaño menor soltó una leve risilla al ver tan contento a su querido cantante. Tenía tiempo que no le veía reír de esa forma. Para ser más exactos, 3 años. Los 3 miserables años que su mente le dio la mala jugada, cuando él creyó que estaban desechados. Ah, si que eran buenos y malos tiempos cuando conoció a Freddy…  
Pero no era momento de recordar el pasado. Era momento de recobrar la venganza, por todo lo causado por ese imbécil. Por aquel dolor al haber perdido lo que tanto quería. Por haberle quitado al único amor de su niñez. Por quitarle gran parte de su supuesta inocente infancia.

–Calla Fred… si te escucha, nos encontrara…

Hablo Lydan en voz baja, casi susurrando hacía el castaño. No quería echar a perder su oportunidad de venganza…digo, su oportunidad del plan. Aunque este era más sencillo que nada.  
Aquella tarde, se dirigió hacía la cárcel estatal, donde se encontraban los acechantes más peligrosos de por aquellos alrededores. Fue a hablar con Scott. Supuesto asesino de los 6 niños desaparecidos en aquel entonces, al igual que el causante de la desaparición de una de las mejores atracciones en Fredbear's Family Diner, es decir, la atracción secreta "Golden Freddy".  
Le pidió que le contara todo lo que sabía de la pizzería, sobre sus noches, dueños, accidentes… e incluso el horario de este. Le hiso saber todo lo escondido en esa pizzería, y digamos que le era difícil de creer.  
"Son almas que están atrapadas, están aquí, siendo castigadas desde 1987", aquella era la frase que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza desde que Scott se la había dicho… ¿A qué se refería con eso?

–Espera Lydan…

Se sonrojo un momento al sentir la mano de Freddy con la suya, al igual de la manera que lo atrajo hacía él. Abrazándolo de manera sobre protectora.

– ¿Q-Qué ocurre, Fred?

Susurró, pero Freddy coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de este, mientras quedaba serió mirando el pasillo. Se escuchaban pasos acercándose, esto hiso que Freddy se acojonara un poco. Suspiro pesadamente al ver que se trataba de su parte dorada. Golden Freddy.

– Hey, Golden. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Maldito raro…

Habló Freddy, mientras Lydan observaba confundido la situación. Freddy se acerco rápidamente a su él dorado, mientras sonreía levemente por la presencia de este.  
Murtons suspiró una vez más, mientras veía con una leve sonrisa la escena. Digamos que el también tenía tiempo que no veía al joven dorado.

Fue ahí cuando reacciono. Golden Freddy… había sido robado en 1987, y jamás se le había vuelto a ver.  
Su tímida sonrisa se volvió una expresión de horror, al ver como aquel oso dorado sostenía un arma, y Freddy, caía al suelo echando chipas en su vientre.

–¡FREDDY!

Aquél grito de desesperación se escucho en toda la pizzería, mientras el joven Murtons corría desesperadamente hacía un herido Freddy, y este, solo decía cosas al azar. De un momento a otro, se apago inconscientemente.

–Vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí? Al pequeño Murtons, ¿No?

Volteo a ver hacía Golden Freddy, y podía escuchar la voz del peli morado dentro de él. Golden se quito su cabeza, dejando en vista la cabeza de Vincet. Esta, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

–Jhonson…  
–Oh… ¿Con que aun recuerdas al causante de toda esta tragedia, eh?

Volvió a reírse psicopatamente, mientras el castaño menor observaba acojonado la situación. Joder, ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Volteaba de un lado a otro en busca de señales de los demás animatronicos. Esto, Vincent lo noto.

–No…No… Digamos que…ellos también necesitaran reparación después de esto…

No supo en qué momento se quito por completo el traje, pero el alzaba a toda vista la tableta, donde se podía apreciar a la mayoría los animatronicos en Prize Corner. Todos fallando y algunos hasta apagados.  
¿Tan loco estaba ese hombre?

– Eres un jodido malparido Hijo de re mil putas…  
–Oh, la última vez que escuche un insulto igual…. Fue el de tu hermana. JÁ, que traviesa, ¿Sabes? Disfrute tanto ver como su sangre se expandía en la nieve… era hermoso…

Ese fue la gota, que derramo el vaso. Vincent cayó al suelo de un momento a otro, tomandose su hinchada mejilla. Observo frente a él, a un furioso Lydan, el cual, le había golpeado anteriormente en la parte ya dicha.

– No… vuelvas…¡A DECIR ESO! ¡TE MATARE Y ACABARE CON TODO ESO!

Vincent sonrió notoriamente, pues su plan había funcionado… y la parte número uno, era cabrear a Lydan Murtons. El siguiente paso, era dispararle con su preciada pistola, el cuál llevo a cabo. Sin embargo, Lydan fue mucho más astuto que esquivo la pequeña bala que se dirigía a su cerebro.  
Y fue ahí, cuando empezó la verdadera batalla.

.-

– ¡ CHICOS ¡!, ¡¿Dónde están?!

Se escuchaba a una desesperada Mangle, recorrer todos los pasillos de la Pizzería, en busca de forma de vida de sus amigos. Pero nada, no encontraba nada, y esto solo la alteraba mucho.

"_¿Ya revisaste los baños?"_

La sombra que, normalmente, solo ella podía ver, volvió a aparecer frente a sus narices, asustándola un poco y cayendo de culo. Un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de sus baños, pero no tardo nada en levantarse y correr al ya dicho lugar, para poder al menos encontrar a quien fuera para ayudar a su hermanito.

Abrió las puertas de los sanitarios de los hombres, pero nada. Igual hiso con el de las mujeres. Pero nada de nada. Se empezaba a desesperar. ¿Dónde se podían haber metido?  
Escucho un ruido, y se puso alerta, encontrándose con un "Almacén viviente", pues se balanceaba de aquí para allá.  
Al abrirlo, se encontró con dos personitas a quienes apreciaba. Nada más, ni nada menos, que los deteriorados Foxy y Chica.

– ¡Chicos!

Mangle les abrazo con fuerza, casi dejándoles sin aire a ambos.

–M-Mangleh…N-Noh P-Podemos…

No termino la frase, pues quiso primero que nada recuperar el aliente cuando The Mangle les soltó. Esta mostraba una tímida sonrisilla en su pálido rostro. Volteo a su lado, y observo también como Chica recuperaba el aire.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí, pilluelos?

Su rostro lo sintió arder de un momento a otro. Estaba inclusive más rojo que el botón que se encontraba en las anteriores oficinas. Observo de reojo a Chica y esta, se encontraba igual o peor que él.  
Sin embargo, ese sonrojo se fue al recordar cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

–Él…Él volvió… Fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos… Espera…¡¿Lydan?! ¡EL IBA A POR LYDAN!

Foxy se altero, al igual que las dos hembras que le acompañaban en ese momento. La sombra que asechaba a Mangle, volvió a aparecer, esta vez, se mostraba preocupaba.

"_¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! Si no llegan a tiempo, Lydan y Freddy…"_

.-

–No puedes, Mocoso…

Volvió a patear a un Mal herido Lydan ya rodeado de sangre en el suelo, mientras sonreía victoriosamente ante su victoria (¿).  
Digamos que él fue más rápido que el menor, causando varios tropiezos en este, dando pase a una gran cortadura en su abdomen, haciendo que perdiese demasiada sangre. Lydan estaba que luchaba por su conciencia en ese momento, pues sentía que el cualquier momento, podría perder la vista la todo.  
Levanto levemente la vista al ya no sentir el pie de Vincent en su cabeza, su rostro expresaba dolor y falta de conciencia, pero sin embargo, no cerraría los ojos. La última vez que lo hiso, fue cuando Shuuko murió.

Observo como el mayor se acercaba a Fazbear, tomándole del cuello, y amputándole con su pistola en la cabeza de este. Lydan se horrorizo del acto, pues si apretaba el gatillo… los daños que recibiría Freddy serían incorregibles.

–N-No…lo..Hagas…

Apenas y con su poco aliento, pudo decir aquello, mientras se arrastraba en el suelo en su pobre intento de poder evitar aquello. Esto solo causo que el sadismo de Johnson subiera más.

–¡Lydan!

Escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por una mujer, a lo cual, de un momento a otro, Mangle, Chica y Foxy se encontraban frente de él, tratando de defenderlo. Observados asustados la situación en la que se encontraban involucrados.

–Ah, Hola Félix, Samantha… Shuuko…

Fue lo que dijo Vincent en un tono pacifico, mientras que los animatronicos, solo gruñían hacía él.

–Awww. ¿Aun no terminan de odiarme? Pues… jamás lo harán… Diganme, ¿Tanto vale la vida de esta chatarra? – Meneo levemente a Freddy, sin dejarle de apuntar. Fazbear se encontraba semi conciente en ese momento – Si es así… ni se acerquen… porque le disparare. Aunque de alguna u otra forma, lo hare… No hay remedio alguno, Jeh…

Estaban desesperados en ese momento, tanto los 4 animatronicos como el humano menor.

– ¿Algunas últimas palabras, mi querido Fazbear?  
– . . . Lydan… – el nombrado, volteo a ver con lágrimas en su rostro al joven Freddy, el cual también tenía lágrimas aceitosas recorriendo su rostro. – Muchas gracias… por todo… s-siempre, te ame… y amare… mi querido amigo… – De su vientre, cayó aquella caja de música que tanto apreciaba. Aquella caja de música que Lydan, le había regalado hace varios años atrás… aquel único regalo, que había recibido en su miserable vida. Escuchar aquella melodía, hacía que ambos enamorados lloraran de dolor en ese momento. ¿Por qué cuando eran felices, siempre la tragedia les esperaba?

–Yo también… te amo… Freddy… No, también te amo… Timothy…

Lydan sonrió de forma dolorosa, al igual que su amor correspondido.

– Es una lástima, que esta vez no vayas a poder a Renacer… Mí querido Willson…

_"Tómala…"  
_  
Mangle volvió a escuchar aquella voz, mientras volteaba a todos lados. Sin embargo, no vio nada más que una cuchilla.

_"Tómala… y sálvalos"_

Volvió a decir aquella voz, a lo cual, Mangle obedeció, tomando entre sus manos la pequeña cuchilla que Vincent traía anteriormente.

– Pero los finales felices… son pura fantasía de cuentos…

Esta vez, no iba a utilizar la arma silenciosa, usaría una mejor… usaría una Pistola calibre 22.  
Apuntó a la cabeza de un sentimental Freddy, el cual, aun no dejaba de llorar debido a la melodía que sonaba en la caja musical.

– Si yo no obtuve mi final feliz… nadie más… ¡LO OBTENDRA!

Todos los presentes, cerraron los ojos, al escuchar un disparo ser dado por Vincet. El primero que abrió sus ojos, fue Fazbear, al no sentir algún error de su sistema. La siguiente fue Chica, la cual quedo horrorizada por la escena que se hacía presente.  
Los últimos en abrirlos, fueron Foxy y Murtons, los cuales, observaron a Vincent desangrándose en el suelo. Quedaron en Shock, al ver quien se encontraba a su lado.

– Mangle…

Ambos mustiaron el nombre de la albina, al darse cuenta que no fue Freddy quien recibió aquel disparo que dañaría sus sistemas. Quien recibió aquella bala y daño todos sus sistemas… fue The Mangle.

.-

**UuU estoy segura que esta vez si me mataran. En fin, ¡Karoru-sama morirá cuando vea este capitulo! xD Bueno…¡Agradezco su apoyo! En verdad, no se hasta cuando dejarles de agradecer ;w; Bueno, con respecto al fic… tal vez falten uno capitulos para terminarlo. Tendra un final… muy raro, digamos. Pero bueno…  
Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, espero que no me ahorquen después de leerlo {corazón gay} UuUr no había podido subir el capitulo por motivos personales. Lo siento, volveré alas mías desde esta semana! Bueno, eso sería todo…¡Nos vemos!**

**Jaa ne!**


	10. Teoría de la felicidad

**:v Holi. Aquí tienen su capítulo semanal. Los amo, gracias por todo! Ah, ¿Cuántos no se esperaban lo anterior con Mangle? XD Lo se, soy diabólica (ah k.) Bueno, comenzamos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo mi OC Shuuko y este escrito. Lo demás a sus respectivos autores. Yeah, nenas.**

**Advertencias {Para este capítulo}: Relleno (tal vez lol :v), feels, etc. Yeee.**

**Comenzamos!**

.-

– Si yo no obtuve mi final feliz… nadie más… ¡LO OBTENDRA!

Todos los presentes, cerraron los ojos, al escuchar un disparo ser dado por Vincet. El primero que abrió sus ojos, fue Fazbear, al no sentir algún error de su sistema. La siguiente fue Chica, la cual quedo horrorizada por la escena que se hacía presente.  
Los últimos en abrirlos, fueron Foxy y Murtons, los cuales, observaron a Vincent desangrándose en el suelo. Quedaron en Shock, al ver quien se encontraba a su lado.

– Mangle…

Ambos mustiaron el nombre de la albina, al darse cuenta que no fue Freddy quien recibió aquel disparo que dañaría sus sistemas. Quien recibió aquella bala y daño todos sus sistemas… fue The Mangle.

.-

Todos los presentes en ese momento, quedaron en shock. No esperaban aquello, nada de aquello… fue algo que le dio un giro a la perspectiva de cada uno. Fazbear solo miraba atónito al cuerpo ya expuesto en el suelo de la Pizzería, Chica, trataba de reanimar a la albina, Y Lydan y Foxy solo quedaban expuestos a la nada…  
¿Cómo fue que paso? Justamente antes de que Vincent disparara al viejo oso, The Mangle se abalanzo contra él, enterrándole la cuchilla que aquella sombra le había dicho que tomara, y desviando la bala de la cabeza de Freddy. Desgraciadamente, aquella bala fue a contra suya, pues de un momento a otro, su sistema falló.

Vincent sollozaba en el suelo por el dolor provocado en su abdomen, Chica derramaba lágrimas aceitosas. Freddy, de un momento a otro, con coraje, tomo la pistola con la cuál Johnson le había amenazado antes, ahora era la situación contraria. El oso, se encontraba apuntando al tipo de morado. Este solo sonreía ante la situación.

–Anda…Dispara si quieres, me harías un gran favor…

Freddy le miro incrédulo, lo que él quería… es qué el sufriera, sufriera como él y sus amigos sufrieron cuando fueron asesinados por el mismo. Bajo el arma, y la tiro al suelo. Johnson le miró confundido.

–Te haría un favor si yo hiciera eso, y lo único que queremos… es que sufras, bastardo.

La voz fría de Fazbear acojono un poco al peli morado, pero no lo suficiente como para salir corriendo como niña de aquella pizzería. Con las pocas y dolorosas fuerzas que tuvo, tomo entre sus manos aquella pistola, mientras marcaba el fin a su vida.  
Nuevamente, un disparo sordo de escucho por toda la pizzería.

.-

Iban de aquí para allá entre brazos traían a 3 personitas. A Mangle, a Lydan y a Puppet. Los dos primero porque eran los que más atención requerían en ese momento, el último, porque era el único que tenía el poder para salvar a dos de esas 3 personas que se encontraban mal heridas… ya que él también se encontraba débil.  
Freddy llevaba a Lydan, Foxy a Mangle y Chica a Puppet. Cada uno dejo a su correspondiente victima en el suelo, juntos el uno a otro. Los sollozos y quejidos por parte de Lydan, atormentaban a un pobre Fazbear. Pero nada de ese dolor, se comparaba al que sentía Lydan al observar los ojos cerrados de la Albina. ¿Y Puppet?... el se sentía jodidamente mal. Joder, por segunda vez, todo se iba a ir a la mierda, y tenía que decidir entre la felicidad no correspondida y la correspondida.

– ¿Crees que puedas salvarlos… y salvarte? – Escucho la voz de Foxy hablar en un tono bajo. La tristeza que tenía en ese momento, era simplemente notable.  
– ¿P-Por quien me haces pasar… Foxy?

Respondió a su pregunta, con una sonrisa forzada. Sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes como para salvar a todos en aquella gran pizzería. Pudo hacerlo una vez… pero esta vez, no contaba con la ayuda de ella. No contaba con Shuuko.  
Observo con preocupación al cuerpo carente de vida de The Mangle, la cual por ratos dejaba de moverse y empezaba a balbucear cosas, para ser más claros, fallos en su sistema. Observo al hermano de quien alguna vez fue Shuuko, este solo sollozaba de dolor. Y él… bueno, el estaba un poco mejor que los otros dos.

– Te lo ruego… Salvalos… Salvalos Puppet…

Observo como el orgulloso de Fazbear hacía una reverencia hacía él, mientras temblaba y el semblante de su rostro, mostraba una fuerza máxima al igual que preocupación. Uh… bueno, al menos un amor en esa pizzería era correspondido.

– T-Tks… ¿c-cuantas veces debo decirlo? Todos se salvaran…

Trató de levantarse, pero no lo logro. Chica le ayudo en esta acción, mientras que el títere se sentía más inútil de lo normal.  
Suspiro pesadamente, mientras observaba los cuerpos semi muertos ya echados en el piso. Una expresión mezclada de preocupación y desconfianza apareció en él, dejándolo más confundido.  
¿Enserió podría salvar a todos?

–… No puedo prometer nada…

Cerró pacíficamente sus ojos, mientras empezaba a decir algunas cosas que, ninguno de los tres animatronicos sobrantes entendían. De repente, aquel cuarto lleno de iluminación, se convierto en un teñido oscuro demasiado intranquilo, las cosas que se encontraban empezaron a desaparecer y/o a teñirse de negro, de aquel negro tan escalofriante que caracterizaba a la marioneta.

– ¿Q-Qué carajos?

Habló una voz de infante. Todos miraron confundidos de donde provenía la vocecilla aquella, volteando y viendo estupefactos a un Infante Lydan, el cual, ya no tenía heridas algunas mientras que una masa misteriosa azul le rodeaba, resaltando entre la oscuridad.

–… ¡Lydan!

Gritaron todos, mientras corrían hacía el pequeño Lydan de 10 años. Al abrazarlo, pudieron observar que estaban al mismo tamaño de este, y por pura curiosidad, se miraron entre sí. Al igual que Lydan, volvieron a ser infantes. Los infantes qué alguna vez fueron asesinados en 1987 y que, al igual, fueron amigos del pequeño Lydan.

– ¿Félix, Samantha? – Habló Timothy, mientras sentía como unas lágrimas se derramaban de la emoción.  
– ¿Timothy? – Preguntaron los dos mencionados anteriores, mientras se miraban entre sí. No terminaban de creérsela, eran niños… otra vez. Con la emoción que les sobraba, empezaron a abrazarse ellos cuatro. Lydan, Timothy, Samantha y Félix, mientras una gran sonrisa se iluminaba en cada rostro infantil.

– ¡Chicos!

De la nada, un alegre niño Bonnie, o mejor dicho, Oliver, salto hacía aquel grupito donde se encontraban abrazados, saltando sobre ellos y uniéndose a los abrazos.

–Oliver…  
–Samy…

¿Tienen algo en contra del Bonnie x Chica?, ¿No? Pues me alegro de ello. Ambas personitas se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No duraron mucho en silenció, pues rápidamente, se abrazaron.  
Félix observaba con una leve sonrisa la escena, y aunque por más que aquella escena le doliera, había aprendido la lección. Volteó hacia el lado contrario, encontrándose con la pareja que la autora prefería, es decir, Timothy y Lydan… o mejor dicho, Freddy y Lydan. Estos se estaban abrazando muy cariñosamente, mientras juntaban mejillas. Muy empalagoso. Suspiro mientras daba una leve sonrisilla a la pareja, alejándose de ellos y acercándose a Puppet en su versión de infante, al cual realmente debían llamar Patrick Parker.

– Ey, ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunto el Pelirrojo al de cabellos cenizos, pero este no respondió. Solo se encontraba con el cabeza bajo y muy callado. Félix suspiro, aun teniendo su forma humana, era muy raro hablar con él.

– Oh vamos… ¿Acaso aún te sientes culpable?

Parker levanto la mirada, observando con lágrimas a quien le dio vida. Las lágrimas no aguantaron mucho, pues inconscientemente empezaron a resbalarse por sus pálidas mejillas. Félix le extendió su mano, y con una sonrisa, repitió las siguiente frase:

– La aventura es mejor si huele a peligro, marinero~

No entendió el concepto de esa frase, es más, no entendía a los piratas… pero pudo sentir aquel cálido sentimiento que transmitía cada palabra en aquella frase, haciéndose sentir confiado y alegre, por alguna extraña razón. Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, y con una sonrisa desafiante, tomo la mano de su mayor (N/A: Félix tiene 12 años y Parker 10).

– Supongo que tienes razón…

Una iluminación, lastimo la visión de todos, haciendo que se taparan su delicada vista de aquel intenso brillo. Cuando este se desvaneció, observaron sombras, sombras que le dejaron impactados a cada uno de ellos…

– ¿Timothy?  
–… ¿Mamá?

Aquellas sombras… eran las almas de las madres de cada uno de ellos.  
Cada uno, fue a abrazar a su madre. Félix a la suya, Samantha a su verdadera madre, Timothy a la persona que más apreciaba cuando estaba vivo, aunque esta no estuviera viva… ¡Hasta la amargada Lidia Murtons abrazó a su pequeño Hijo!  
Pero… Parker…  
No pudo ver a su madre en ninguna de esas sombras. Bajo la mirada lentamente, mientras su pecho comenzaba a dolerle, al igual que su cuerpecito…

– ¡Hey!

Escucho una voz… mientras una mano, se posaba sobre su hombro. Volteó a ver al dueño de aquella mano, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba…

– ¿Shuuko?...  
– ¡Cuánto tiempo, Parker!

Sin pensarlo dos veces… abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de la albina, la cual, se sorprendió por el repentino contacto de cuerpos, sonrojándose levemente por el abrazo. Sintió un liquido caer sobre su espalda, al igual que el temblar de el cuerpo frente a ella… Era inevitable que Patrick no llorara después de 10 años de no verle.  
Shuuko sonrió nerviosa, mientras apartaba amablemente a un sensible Parker.

– Y Yo era la llorona, ¿No? – Se burló ella, mientras el de cabellos cenizos se limpiaba sus lágrimas.  
– E-Eso supongo…

Ambos rieron, mientras volteaban a observar la triste escena de cada uno de sus amigos, siendo consolados por sus respectivas madres.

– ¿No iras a hablar con él? – Preguntó la "marioneta", observando a aquella que fue su luz en su oscuridad. Murtons solo negó lentamente.  
– Míralo… es feliz llevando su vida tal cual… – Sonrió cálidamente al ver como Lydan arrastraba a Timothy, y este a su madre, para poder presentárselo a Lidia, la cual, no entendía ni un gramo de lo que ocurría. – Aún después de tanta desgracia… ellos siguen siendo felices llevando la vida que llevan. Yo no tengo el derecho de arrebatárselo. –  
– ¿Entonces… que harás?

La Murtons sonrió ante la interrogatoria de Parker, mientras este se confundió mas por la enorme sonrisa que Shuuko le dedicaba.

– Es fácil… ~

Respondió la albina, mientras se daba la vuelta, quedando a espaldas de Parker. Este solo estaba más confundido. Pudo sentir como alguien pasaba a su lado, y se acomodaba frente a Shuuko…

– Mi teoría de la felicidad…

La sombra que quedaba frente a Shuuko, fue aclarándose poco a poco, mientras esta nuevamente daba una vuelta, ahora quedando frente a Parker.

– Mi teoría de la felicidad… es que los demás sean felices…

Sonrió enormemente mientras la sombra se aclaraba totalmente, dejando ver a The Mangle como dueña de aquella sombra. La presencia de Shuuko, poco a poco, fue reduciéndose en unos brillos, al igual que las madres de los niños. Fue entonces que Parker lo entendió, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

– Así que… ¡ Se feliz por mí, idiota!

Ambas albinas tomaron sus manos, mientras con su mano libre, hacían la seña de "Adios". Parker reacciono, y trato de detenerlas… pero jamás las alcanzo…

.-

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en su IA, como si este hubiese sido cambiado por el jodido Manager. Miró a todos lados, encontrándose en la sala de aquella pizzería donde anteriormente se encontraban. Alzo sus brazos, dándose cuenta que nuevamente volvió a ser una Marioneta. Por un momento, suspiro, para depues dar paso a una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Cuida de ellos, Parker…"_

Juró que por un momento, haber escuchado salir aquella frase de la voz de Shuuko. Pero bueno… ella ya no se encontraría más por ahí… Volteo su cuello a unos 90°, para poder ver a unos dormilones animatronics en el suelo, junto a un humano durmiendo. Chasqueó levemente su lengua, pero volvió a sonreír.

Tal vez Shuuko ya no estaba, o Mangle tampoco, pero aún asi… quería cumplir la promesa que tanto había querido hacer… aquella promesa que aún por más que pasaran los años, no la olvidaba.

– Yo me casare, te cuidare… y tendremos muchos hijos, ¿No?

Entre sus manos, tomo aquel moño rosa que Mangle solía utilizar, llevándolo a sus fosas nasales e inhalando aquel dulce aroma que desprendía aquella prenda. Ella cumplió su promesa de liberarlo… y cuando se reencontraran, el cumpliría la suya… de eso estaba seguro.

.-

**¿Confundidos? Descuiden, yo igual :v en fín… ¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic! :D Pues obviamente, el siguiente será el final… Wuah.  
Ha, yo llore cuando se reencontraron con sus mamis, enserio [Inserte Kokoro roto]. Jamás había pensando en ponerle demasidos feels a este fic xD Pero bueno… Por cierto, Eh pensando en hacer un fic como "pre-secuela", osea… que cuente todos los pasados de todos los animatronicos/personajes utilizados (de los Toy no ~), ¿Qué les parecería? Bueno… si tuvieron alguna duda, no duden en dejarla, yo las responderé con gusto ( O bueno, cuando pueda, los exámenes no me dejan Nggg). Entre otras cosas, creo que el último capitulo será más largo y fantasioso ~ :B no les dire el porque XD. Ah! Bueno, aquí tanto Mangle como Shuuko… bueno, se sacrificaron. Para los que no entiendan, Shuuko era esa pequeña sombra que perseguía a Mangle, pues ella tenía vida propia por alguna extraña razón. Sin embargo, se familiarizaron mucho, al final… ambas tenían su teoría de la felicidad. Y para salvarla, se sacrificaron… Snifff… bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**Jaa ne!**


	11. Memoria del tiempo perdido

**G-Guay... bueno, este capítulo como dije anteriormente será muy fantasioso… pero bueno, todo existe en FNAF…  
Bueno, hablare más al final… Solo les dire que para entender la canción… deben escuchar "Lost Time Memory" del vocaloid IA. Yeey… Bueno, comenzamos *llora***

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's, Lydan Murtons, la canción utilizada, teorías entre más, no me pertenecen… lo único que es de mi propiedad es Shuuko Murtons y el escrito.**

**Advertencias: Bueno, no sé que poner de advertencias… solo que mucha fantasía.**

**Las partes que están en** _Cursiva_** y entre " ABC " son parte de la canción, la cual tiene que escuchar si el capitulo quieren comprender.****  
**

.-

_"Los años van pero no desapareces,  
los sentimientos se fortalecen,  
sentado dibuje al sentir soledad…"_

"Bajo el ardiente sol de carretera,  
dos sombras borrosas eran,  
el calor del verano era agobiadle…"

–Pero, eso no cambiara nada… Yo estoy contigo… Yo estoy a tu lado, Por eso…– Aquellos sueños volvían a repetirse… aquel sueño que tanto dolía. Observo como aquella albina tomaba la mano de un pelirrojo más alto que ella, posiblemente porque esta se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

"¡**No me hagas caso, solo déjame tranquilo!  
**_Y me sacudí tu mano"_

–No me importa, solo me iré a algún lugar…– Aquel chico utilizaba un tono tan intimidante, que cualquiera se hubiera alejado al instante, sin embargo ella no lo hiso. Esto provoco que aquel agarre de manos, se deshiciera por culpa de él.

"**No te vayas…  
**_Dijiste mientras tomabas mi mano nuevamente"_

– No me dejes…prométeme que te casaras conmigo… – Tomó nuevamente la mano de aquel pelirrojo, ahora apretando un poco el agarre. Esto le irrito, y de mala manera, le empujo, haciendo que cayera al suelo con su silla que le ayudaba.

**"¡Qué molesto!  
**_Me solté de tu agarre, y empecé a caminar sin parar ningún instante"_

– ¡Eres demasiado molesta! ¿Estás loca, no? ¡Nadie se casara con alguien tan… tan monstruoso como tú! – Nuevamente, su corazón volvió a dolerle, haciendo que como varias ocasiones, se retorciera en el suelo de aquella carretera. Observo la escena, aquella chica se quedo en el suelo sin apartar la vista de esta, derramando varias lagrimas mientras sollozaba. Mientras que el chico, la dejo ahí… a su suerte, caminando sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la pobre situación de la chiquilla.

**"¿Cuáles son, tus sentimientos?..."**

– ¿En verdad… me odias? – Escucho decir aquella frase salir de los tartamudeos de la pequeña, mientras trataba de levantarse sin mucho éxito. Aquel bello y triste escenario, se torno negro y depresivo, tragándose con él aquel cruel recuerdo de su vida pasada…

.-

Foxy despertó a sudor frío, con su respiración agitada y varias gotas de sudor resbalándose por sus mejillas. Su cabeza le dolía a más no poder, como si su IA se sobrecalentara a cada momento. Fastidiado de aquellos extremos dolores, se levanto de su lugar el cuál era el piso, muy incomodo por cierto. Observo la hora, 12:00 PM. Hora exacta donde el guardia de seguridad debía llegar.  
Entre todo el polvo que se encontraba en "Parts and Service", decidió buscar un poco de aceite para poder mejorar un poco su sistema, el cuál afortunadamente, encontró. Sonrió levemente mientras tomaba un poco de ello.

_"Los años van, pero no desapareces  
Sin razones, me sigo pudriendo  
sería genial si el tiempo regresara…"  
_  
Cuando termino, se pudo notar que su expresión era un tanto triste, pues sus orejitas bajas representaban aquello. ¿El porque? Bueno… digamos que ya estaba acostumbrado a los severos acosos por parte de The Mangle.

_"Los años van, pero no podre morirme  
Esperanzándome, pero sé que…  
Jamás podre verte junto a mí otra vez."_

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Mangle había "desaparecido" según Puppet, el cual, se sentía tan mal que casi no salía de su caja musical, pasándose mayormente todo el día llorando en ella, junto a un moño rosado característico de la zorrita. El les había explicado lo que sucedía, lo de Shuuko, el, los cinco niños asesinados, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Entre sus manos, tomo aquel último recuerdo que The Mangle le había dejado; aquella filosa cuchilla con la cual había logrado una gran tragedia y había clavado su fin en tan solo 10 minutos… muchas veces, al ver aquel filo, pensó en aquello llamado "suicidio" pero sin embargo, no podía… por que el ya no confiaba en el cielo. Ya no confiaba en un "felices por siempre", aquello era pura mierda mágica de los cuentos.

– Ah… cierto, ¿Puedo ir un rato, no?

Suspiro para sí mismo con una leve sonrisa, mientras entre toda la ropa malgastada que había, tomo su vieja y sucia capa blanca. Aunque esta ya no era tan blanca del todo. Acomodo aquella larga capa para después salir a toda prisa a "Kid's Cove".

.-

"**No me importa  
**_Solo diciendo_ **Ve y muere, ve y muere  
**_Apretando mi muñeca maldigo…  
Pero no puedo hacer nada, así que me acostumbro a esta vida~"_

"Solo deberías morir, si… no pudiste salvar lo que más querías…"  
"Solo ve y muere, muere"

Escuchaba decir a su subconsciente dentro de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, jamás le hacía caso. Ya tenía una decisión. El viviría en nombre de ella, el descubriría lo que ella jamás pudo. El saciaría su necesidad como un esclavo de por vida.

"**Entonces, si el verano puede mostrar los sueños,  
iré antes de que te marches…  
**_Aquellos días que oculte por vergüenza, se incrementan y queman mi mente…"  
_  
El zorro pirata llego a aquella sala nombrada "Kid's cove", donde, después del incidente, acordaron que cada noche se reunirían en ese lugar en nombre de la joven Toy Foxy. Foxy suspiro pesadamente, y se sentía tan melancólico que le avergonzaba el entrar, sin embargo… el también había prometido aquello. El también quería honrar el nombre de su compañera… ala cuál alguna vez amo. Después de un largo suspiro, tomo la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola y dejando ver un gran resplandor cuando entro.

.-

_"¡Un chico de dieciocho  
La espera eternamente  
recordando aquella siluetas borrosas de su pasado…!"_

Al entrar, pudo darse que todos estaban divididos en grupos, así que decidió saludar a cada grupo por separado. Primero empezó por el grupo de los Toy's, los cuales, estaban conformados por BonBon, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica.

– Ey, chicos~ – Habló el pelirrojo captando la atención de ellos. Estos solo sonrieron mientras chocaban puños con el pirata.

Al terminar de saludarlos, decidió acercarse al segundo grupo, el cual estaba conformado por Chica, Freddy, Bonnie y el nuevo y actualizado Golden Freddy, el cual, se sentía como nuevo al ser reactivado una vez más.

– ¡Buenas, marineros!  
– ¡Foxy!  
_  
_Y todos nuevamente, chocaron puños en forma de saludo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ahí faltaba el pequeño guardía, el joven Murtons.

– ¡Yaary! ¿Han visto a Lydan, marineros?

Freddy señalo atrás de él con una sonrisa, mientras Foxy volteaba a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un sonriente Lydan. Este levanto su puño, y como anteriormente se saludo con los demás, el también lo hiso con una sonrisa. Se acerco a Freddy, dedicándole un beso de labios con labios. Digamos que después de la ida de Mangle y su confesión, ambos decidieron ser pareja… aunque a escondidas, claro, nadie le creería que estaba siendo novio del muy terrorífico "Freddy Fazbear".

_"En el campo de la escuela,  
Hoy tu también me sonríes  
Diciendo _**¡Vamos a juntar juntos!  
**_Mientras gentilmente te inclinabas…"_

– ¿Qué le dijo el viejo dueño, pequeño tritón?  
– Gracias a todos, todo ha vuelto a ser normal… ¡Me han contratado por algunos días más! Y dice el viejo que si no encuentra a nadie más que quiera el puesto, me subiría el salario y seguiría en ese lugar, ¿No es maravilloso? Por cierto, ¡También Scott ha salido de la cárcel! Aunque no me creían mucho los policías… al final Vincent admitió que él fue el asesino. Debieron haber visto la cara de Scott.

Empezó, como dijo anteriormente, a hacer gestos de imitación muy fail que hicieron reír a los presentes, e incluso el mismo Lydan se rio.

"–Entonces, ¡Nosotros vayamos a jugar!"

Tanto Lydan como Foxy, dejaron de reírse al escuchar aquella suave voz decir esa frase, dejándolos fríos… pero aquello solo fue una ilusión tan dolorosa, que ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras decían su nombre.

–Mangle…

.-

"**Me preocupas** Dijo con una cara incomoda  
Algunas personas no entenderán  
**Deja de pretender estar triste…"**

– Papá… vamos sal de ahí…  
– Déjame solo… Mocoso…

Nuevamente, el pobre Ballon Boy suspiro al ser nuevamente ignorado por su "Papá", o al menos así lo había nombrado al ser la persona mayor con quien mayormente se llevaba. Se sentó al lado de la caja donde un deprimido Puppet se encontraba, acurrucado mientras abrazaba el moño rosado que The Mangle había dejado.

– Papá, iré por algo de comer… ¿Quieres? 

_"Vamos a seguir viviendo débil y antinaturalmente,  
siguiendo el paso del ayer  
Para así no poder olvidar tu calidez…"_

Al escuchar la puerta ser cerrada, Puppet se levanto débilmente de su lugar, mientras entre sus manos traía el moño rosado que hacia sus días tan melancólicos. Parecía un muerto en vida.  
Iba de aquí para allá, como si necesitara saciar algo de su ser, pero no era ni aceite ni agua… era algo como un vacio que había dejado Mangle.  
Por decima vez, se acurruco nuevamente en su caja, mientras exitosamente recobraba el sueño que no había tenido en días pasados…

_"Si deseo, un sueño que no puede hacerse realidad  
Entonces me quedare en el pasado  
Y así tener un sueño que dure la vida entera…"_

Despertó de golpe, asustado por cierto. Al recobrar bien su vista, se dio cuenta que no es encontraba en su caja, si no, en el estacionamiento donde solía reunirse con Shuuko. Observo sus manos, estas no eran tan monstruosas o largas, eran normales, eran humanas. Escucho una risa, y volteó a su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con una sonriente Murtons.  
Por un momento, no se la creía, pero después, sonrío psicópata mente mientras se reincorporaba al lado de ella.

– ¡Hoy hace mucho calor!, ¿no lo crees, Shuu?

El sol salía como cualquier dia de verano, sin embargo, todas aquellos topes que se encontraban en el estacionamiento, se convirtieron en un arreglo floral blanco, de aquellos florales japoneses que se le ponen en el asiento de un difunto estudiante…

"**¿Así que ni siquiera puedes ver el mañana?  
**_Como si aquello de verdad me importara…  
Yo manchare estos días aburridos  
¡Ya que yo elegí, es esta mi soledad…!"_

– ¿De verdad, no puedes superarlo?...

Su sueño fue interrumpido por la voz robótica de Freddy, el cual, había sido llevado a la fuerza por un preocupado Ballon Boy, mientras este se escondía detrás del oso mayor._  
_  
–Tú no eres el indicado para hablar…

Pudo observar una sombría aura cubriendo a una depresiva marioneta, acojonando un poco a Freddy, pero demasiado al Pobre niño. El de vestimenta negra se acerco a Fazbear, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para toparle con la yema de sus largos dedos.

– Por tu culpa… ella no está…

Un aura azul atrapo las piernas y brazos de Freddy, mientras que otra aura negra, rodeo su cuello. Ante la situación, el pobre niño salió corriendo al borde del llanto en busca de ayuda, pues sabía que las cosas se descontrolarían cuando su Papá se enojaba.

–Por tu culpa… ¡POR TU CULPA ELLA YA NO ESTA AQUÍ!

El agarre en el cuello de Fazbear fue aumentado poco a poco, haciendo de igual manera la falta de Oxigeno a sus pulmones, pues al ser ciertamente humano, también necesitaba de ello.

.-

"_Un podrido chico de dieciocho  
A rezado nuevamente  
Aferrándose a tu hermosa y gran simple sonrisa…"_

– ¡Puppet!

Esa voz, hiso que dejara de apretar el agarre en el cuello de Freddy, dejando a un lado su ira, y volviendo a su triste realidad, donde él era el "Villano". Ambas auras se desvanecieron, dejando a Fazbear libre. El albino volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz que había dicho su nombre, encontrándose con todos los animatronicos viéndole con miedo y terror, incluso el pequeño Ballon Boy estaba sollozando por sus crueles acciones.  
Con cierto temblor, observo sus manos, e inconscientemente, en ellas imagino sangre. Esto le alerto y aterrorizo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas y se tomara con ambas manos su cabeza, comenzando a gritar.  
Imagino la sonrisa de Shuuko, y esto, solo le causo más dolor en vez de calmarle.

– ¡NO SOY NINGÚN MOSNTRUO!, ¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN RARO! ¡YO SOY BUENO, LO JURO!

"_Bajo el ardiente sol murmura  
_**Solo llévame contigo  
**_Y al escuchar, su respiración suavemente paro…"_

– Parker…

Lydan murmuró y observo con pena a una desesperada marioneta, la cual no dejaba de derramar lagrimas, lagrimas que por alguna extraña razón salían cristalinas.

– Quiero estar contigo… Llévame… Llévame a donde tu estés… Shuuko…

Algunas personitas decidieron que dejarle solo, era lo mejor, así que al final en el "Prize Corner" solo quedaron Freddy, Lydan, el pequeño Ballon Boy y Foxy, los cuales trataron de calmar a la desesperada marioneta.

– Sabes muy bien que todos nos arrepentimos de eso… Tú, más que todos, sabes muy bien el dolor que nos causa la desaparición de ella…

Habló con tono serió el zorro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos, siendo apoyado con un débil "Si" por parte de Ballon Boy, pues en cierta parte el pequeño sabia que el pirata tenía razón. Tal vez The Mangle no era la mejor de los animatronicos, pero ella fue quien le entendió primero nadie que antes, ¡Incluso le había ayudado a recuperar su globo! Era por ello que estaba sufriendo por su pérdida…  
Foxy trato de acercarse a la marioneta, pero sin embargo, este le aparto bruscamente haciendo que cayera  
y que aquella cuchilla que había estado ocultando como último recuerdo, cayera, captando la atención de la marioneta, la cuál sonrió de manera tétrica.

.-

_"Ese día…  
No volverá…"_

La marioneta comenzó a reír Psicopatamente, mientras que Fazbear y Lydan ayudaban al pelirrojo a reincorporarse. Aquella tonta risa inundo y atemorizo a la pizzería, mientras que The Puppet, entre sus manos, acariciaba aquella grata cuchilla que pondría fin a su dolor.  
Freddy se coloco frente a Lydan, de una manera sobre protectora, mientras que Foxy se colocaba frente al pobre niño que rezaba porque su "Papá" no hiciera alguna estupidez que le hiciera perderlo. Él lo consideraba su padre, y la marioneta lo consideraba su hijo, y en cierta forma… The Mangle era su madre. Para él, aquella era una familia que había logrado formar en su miserable vida, pero como sabemos, la suerte le quito a su "Madre", y ahora, le quitaría también a su padre.  
Con la punta más filosa de aquella vieja cuchilla, apunto a su punto débil, es decir, el lugar donde se encontraba su IA mejor conocido por el humano como su "corazón", algo que lleno de miedo a los presentes en aquella sala.

–No se te ocurra alguna estupidez… Patrick…

Habló Foxy, que por alguna razón, era al único que Puppet diferenciaba entre su tan nublaba vista.

_"Este dolor…  
No volverá…"_

La marioneta no dejaba de sonreír, mientras aquel único brillo en sus negros ojos, iban opacándose poco a poco, dejándole en un estado de crisis mental. Observo al pirata, y su expresión, hiso que su sonrisa se alargara más.  
Chasqueó su lengua, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarse de sus rosadas mejillas, pues estaba consciente que haría un acto de suicidio.

–Oh, no puedo aguantar más para volver con ella…

Habló en voz tan baja que parecía un murmullo de la nada, pero sin embargo, Foxy claramente lo escucho, y esto solo le aterrorizo más. Unas gotas de sudor frío bajaban por su frente, mientras que al igual que sus compañeros, observaban de manera incompetente la situación presente.

_"Nadie podrá…  
Tocarlo más….¡AHHHH!"_

–No se te ocurra, Puppet…

Murmuró un preocupado Foxy, pero esto solo produjo que el mencionado acercara cada vez más aquella peligrosa cuchilla a su costado izquierdo, cada vez más, aquel filo iba poco a poco acercándose a su corazón. A Aquello que pondría fin a su inevitable dolor.

–No puedes…

Ballon Boy seguía llorando, siendo consolado por el pequeño guardia nocturno. Freddy observaba con miedo la escena.  
De un momento a otro, y con toda su fuerza, dirigió aquel filo a su corazón.

– ¡Tú no puedes!...

Pero Foxy, fue más rápido que él, y fue el mismo, quien recibió el clavado en la parte de su IA, dañando su sistema y perdiendo conexión con este. Fazbear, al igual que Lydan, abrieron sus ojos de manera sorprendida, al ver como su amigo ya tirado en el suelo, empezaba a humear y rodearse de un líquido negro muy semejante al aceite. Puppet, solo se congelo al saber que no fue el, quien daño su IA, y al ver el cuerpo semejante al de Mangle e imaginársela, su crisis psicológica empeoraría.

.-

_"_**¿Puedes oírme?, **_la voz pregunta y se va  
la razón se hace un poco clara…  
extendí mi mano hacía aquel cálido __**Verano…**__"_

Tanto como el humano como el oso, se acercaron rápidamente hacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Foxy, el cual no dejaba de tirar aceite. Lydan se agacho a su cuerpo, mientras con lágrimas en los ojos trataba de reanimar al pobre robot, sin éxito. El osezno, observo de manera culpable a un depresivo Puppet, el cual solo seguía derramando lagrimas.  
Lydan se levanto del cuerpo ya sin vida, rodeando con sus brazos a su actual novio, acurrucándose en el pecho de este y llorando idénticamente que cuando asistió al funeral de la pequeña Murtons. Freddy también se le escapaba alguna que otra lagrima, pues debía admitirlo… el joven Foxy, era uno de sus amigos más cercanos que tuvo en su vida pasado como en la actual.

Ballon Boy, decidió acercarse a su papá, con una tristeza extrema. En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca, abrazo al mayor, siendo correspondido de manera melancólica por este.

Fin…  
Bueno, no.

Un pequeño terremoto, alerto a los presentes en aquella sala, mientras que nuevamente la habitación se tornaba de oscuro, y el sonido de un reloj se hacía presente. Cuando el temblor termino, Puppet abrazo aún con más fuerza al pobre Ballon Boy, mientras que este no entendía nada. Lydan y Freddy, observaron hacía Foxy, encontrándose con una sorpresa un poco… confundible, pues al lado contrario de Foxy, se encontraba un niño muy semejante a él. Ropas escolares y una gran herida en su costado derecho, rodeado de sangre… la escena era la similitud a la situación de Foxy.

–Es una desgracia…Cuando se le pierde a alguien tan valioso, nunca se le podrá recuperar…

Una silueta morada muy brillosa se posiciono frente a Puppet, que cuando esta se aclaro poco a poco… se dio a conocer que el nombre que llevaba aquella persona, era nadie más ni nadie menos que Vincent Johnson, el cual, se encontraba cubierto de sangre fresca.  
De repente, varios recuerdos, sin orden comenzaron a aparecer en lo oscuro, desde la vida pasada hasta el momento actual en el que se encontraban.

– ¡Te equivocas!

Gritó Puppet, pero su grito fue en vano. De entre sus brazos, el pequeño niño de los globos desapareció, dejando confundido y atemorizado al pobre títere.

–Entonces… ya que ella no está aquí…  
– Te equivocas…  
–Ya no quieres vivir más…  
– Te equivocas…  
– ¿Qué acaso no es ese tu deseo?  
– Te equivocas…  
–... Patrick Parker…  
–Te equivocas…

De pronto, frente a aquella silueta morada, pasaron como si nada la figura de Foxy y Lydan, acercándose a la marioneta y jalándole de la mano. Esto impresiono a Vincent.

– Oye, ¡¿A dónde vas?!  
– Yo voy a… – Esta vez quien hablo, fue Foxy, quien poco a poco… fue recuperando su versión humana adulta.

Aquél sombrío escenario, cambio a un bello atardecer dentro de un salón de clases, donde entre las ventanas, se encontraba aquella sombra que tantos sollozaban volver a ver…

–Shuuko…  
–Félix…

.-

_"Deseando bajo aquel sol,  
Continuar en el entonces,  
Tu cálida sonrisa de verano  
No puede nunca cambiar…"_

En medio de aquel escenario de atardecer, se encontraban aquellas tres personas características por ser las más cercanas a ellas, hablo de Félix, Lydan y Parker. Cada quien en su versión humana adulta. Lydan y Félix, observaban de manera sería a una Shuuko más madura, mientras que detrás de estos, se encontraba Parker con la cabeza baja mientras varias lágrimas caían de su mejilla rápidamente.  
Shuuko ahora era más grande, vistiendo un uniforme escolar negro, con su cabello blanco suelto y su cuello adornado con una bufanda roja, regalo que en algún cumpleaños Lydan le regalo (N/A: Si no saben cómo, pues… pueden observar mi avatar de perfil, ya que me dio la reverenda gana de hacer a Shuuko(¿) )  
Ella sonrió, mientras sus ojitos rojos brillaban de felicidad. Lydan tomo la mano derecha de Patrick, mientras que Félix la izquierda, haciendo que el joven alzara la mirada y comenzara a correr a la par de sus dos mayores, ya que por alguna extraña razón, sabían que aquello estaba bien.

_"_**Lo siento pero he muerto…  
**Dices"

– Morí, lo siento… – La voz tan cálida y apagada de la albina, causo un escalofrío en Parker, el cual soltó el agarre de Félix y haciendo que Murtons se detuviera, haciendo que fuera el pelirrojo el único que siguiera corriendo para alcanzar la mano de aquel que fue su "primer amor".

_"_**¿Esto es un adiós?  
**_Dijiste…"_

– Decir adiós, será lo mejor…– Aquella sonrisa le traía tantos recuerdos al pelirrojo… como se conocieron, el cómo se enamoro, él como la abandono… todo estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero si la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, no la dejaría ir… esta vez… ¡Esta vez!...

_"No digas cosas tan solitarias, por favor…  
¡No me dejes!"_

La ex Marioneta, observo como la sombra que daba vida a la pobre Shuuko, se iba apagando poco a poco, haciendo que a su vista, la albina fuera casi imposible de ver. En un impulso, trato de ir, gritando de pánico la siguiente frase

– ¡No te vayas por favor, Shuuko!

Sin embargo, otra sombra se posiciono frente a ella, esa era la sombra de Félix.

"_Las siluetas del pasado,  
miraban a este nuevo…  
yo…"_

– Como siempre… eres una idiota tratando de ser una heroína, Idiota…

Un recuerdo de cómo ambos se iban a casa, paso por su mente, mientras le decía aquellas palabras a su amada frente a él. Shuuko abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la sonrisa que el ser que más amo, le dedicaba. Era tan cálida… y tan… dulce. Y no solo por ello, si no también, por el pequeño golpe que le dio en su cabeza. No le dolió, pero si le llego al corazón, haciendo que algunas lagrimillas salieran de sus pupilas.  
Observo por detrás de él, observando a un sonriente Lydan saludarle al igual que un tímido pero sonriente Parker.  
Volvió a ver a Félix, y esta vez, al verle sonreír, ella también sonrió. Y al momento que esto sucedió, varios brillos se desprendieron alrededor de ellos dos. Empezó a reírse de las palabras que él le dijo.

– ¡Y me lo dices tú, creído!

Aquellos lindos recuerdos, pasaron en la mente de ambos, al igual que al ser rodeados de aquellas luces de esperanza.

.-

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, pudieron darse cuenta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Lydan noto que estaba arriba de la marioneta, así que rápidamente se quito. Fazbear tomo su cabeza, pues un dolor se hiso presente en esta. Puppet y Ballon Boy se abrazaron, ahora ambos sonrientes.

– Oigan, ¿Dónde está Foxy?

Habló el castaño menor, volteando a todos lados al no ver al pirata a sus alrededores.

– Aquí…

Todos voltearon a la dirección hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con el Foxy que todos conocimos en este fic, sin ningún daño. Sin embargo entre sus brazos… traía a una persona, que al verla mejor, quedaron impactados y muchos corrieron a auxiliarla.  
Aquella persona que Foxy traía entre sus manos, era Mangle, la cual al abrir sus ojos, estos ya no eran amarillezco… si no, rojos.  
El rojo de los héroes…

_**FIN.**_

**.-**

***Llora como desamparada* *Le avientan tomates* NO ME QUERIA ATRASAR TANTO EN HACER ESTE CAPITULO, Y ESQUE TENIA LA SUFICIENTE INSPIRACIÓN COMO HACERLO…  
¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en la travesía en este fic! Les agradezco a los autores:  
-Shinoby Nehory  
-Karoru Gengar  
-Alicia Startblack  
-Bardeni  
-Wada  
-LaLocAdelBarrio  
-LaLokaDeLaEsquina  
-Hashashin  
-McRevolution**

**Por haberme dejado su Review en cada capítulo de esta historia, donde logre mi mayor record… 30 sensualones Reviews! *Baila* ¡Mi mayor record! Ahora, debo agradecer mucho a mi Sempai Karoru por dejarme utilizar su Oc, ya que sin su cooperación, no habría poder hecho este corto Fanfic. Eah, ¿Habra segunda temporada? Nope. ¿Entonces, así terminara la historia? Yee, no soy muy buena con los finales, pero mucha gente por Facebook me aclamaban sobre el porqué había matado a Mangle TwT y bueno, al escuchar "Lost Time Memory" pude hacer este último fic. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que les agrade!**  
**Bueno, como dije en el anterior capitulo, está confirmado que hare una precuela sobre los pasados de los personajes utilizados en este sencillo fanfic. ¿Por qué? Porque a muchos les deje dudas (creo) y me gustaría aclararlas, ya que solo subí el pasado de Puppet y Freddy. FREDDY X LYDAN OTP.**  
**¿Por qué Mangle tenía los ojos rojos en vez de amarillos? Por las drogas. Ok, no. Al ver como los demás aún la recordaban, quiso seguir viviendo, así que se funciono en uno con Mangle. Razón por la cual ella tiene los ojos rojos. ¿Algún especial? Tal vez. No prometo nada.**  
**Bueno, este sería el último capítulo *Sniif*. No se, me siento tan nostálgica TwT en fin. No les quito su tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho! ¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
